La Mudanza de los Cullen
by Lost Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Summmary: Habian pasado 5 años desde la transformación de Bella y el Nacimiento de Reneésme y luego de una visión de Alice Los Cullen se mudan a otra ciudad y empiezan en otra escuela, como será la experiencia de repetir el instituto para Bella por primera vez? Como soportaran los Cullen nuevos chismes sobre ellos? En fin esta será una experiencia inolvidable. ExB AxJ ExR
1. La Noticia

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer**

**Solo la historia es miaa :)**

**Capitulo 1 **

Bella Pov

Lunes, otro dia en esta vida inmortal, otro dia junto a mi amado esposo y nuestra hermosa hija, otro dia con mi asombrosa familia y otro dia en esta interminable vida. A veces es asombroso como se dan las cosas simplemente me pregunto como es que termine tan feliz, con un esposo que me ama y que amó, con la mejor hija del mundo, con esta familia tan especial, Los Cullen.

Mi nueva familia desde hace unos 6 años aproximadamente conformada por Esme la "madre" de la familia de pelo castaño y estatura promedio con un instinto tan maternal y un alma muy bondadosa y luego esta su esposo Carlisle el "Padre" de la familia alto y de cabellos rubios un gran doctor y el cual todos teníamos un gran respeto, luego esta la duende Alice una chica menuda con el cabello negro apuntando a todos lados pero una personalidad muy dulce en fin un terremoto total, imparable en las compras, con el don de la precognición que mas de unas veces usa para manipularnos a todos, ella esta con Jasper un chico alto y de melena rubia que posee el don de controlar y percibir las emociones ajenas y así manipularlas a su gusto, pudiendo enfurecer a una multitud o calmar a una discusión, a primera vista parece un chico muy serio pero cuando lo conoces mejor te das cuenta de la gran persona que es, luego tenemos al gran oso Emmett, un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, que te saca una sonrisa en cualquier situación, con un físico impresionante unos músculos gigantes que intimidan a cualquiera pero unos preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y un cabello corto y negro, con el esta su esposa Rosalie una rubia despampanante con un cuerpo de envidia con sus cabellos rubios cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y una hermosa figura, tiene una personalidad bastante tenaz y fría al principio y con la gente que no le agrada pero en el fondo es una chica muy dulce con una personalidad mucho mas alegre, luego esta mi esposo Edward el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, con sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos incapaces de ordenar, unos ojos dorados (bueno toda la familia los tenemos asi) que te penetran con la mirada, unos pómulos increíbles y unos labios que te llaman para ser besados, con un cuerpo musculoso, no tanto como Emmett pero si como para envidiar, un poco protector con las personas que ama pero con un alma bondadosa y un amor infinito y posee el don de leer mentes ( excepto la mía) también esta mi otra razón para vivir mi hermosa hija Reneésme la niña mas amable que pueda existir, con cabellos cobrizos como su padre y unos ojos chocolate como los que tenia yo cuando era humana, ella siempre trata de hacer feliz a los demás es muy tierna y muy especial ya que es mitad vampiro y mitad humana, una hibrida y tiene el don de mostrarte sus pensamientos o recuerdos al tocarte, y finalmente estoy yo, Bella una chica de estatura promedio con el cabello color caoba largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura y bueno cambié mucho desde mi transformación pasando así de ser una simple humana a una impresionante vampira y mi don es el de un escudo mental que puedo extender o quitar a mi gusto, es por esto que Edward no puede leerme la mente y vampiros como Jane no pueden hacerme daño.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no mi di cuenta de que una aterciopelada voz me hablaba hasta que me tocó un hombro, si era muy distraída

-Bella, Bella…- me decía mi esposo sacando de mi ensoñación – Bella cariño me escuchas?

- Ahh lo siento Edward estaba pensando- si fuese humana ya me hubiese sonrojado furiosamente – Que me decías?

- Bueno te decía que te prepararas para Alice que acaba de tener una visión y….- Pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que suspiro y dijo – e involucra compras- Termino de decir mi esposo.

- QUE ¿!? – NO NO NO esto no me podía estar pasando no había nada peor que Alice de compras- PORQUE A MI? – me pregunte en voz alta.

- Tranquila cariño algo se te ocurrirá- trato de tranquilizarme mi esposo, pero sabia que era en vano.

Estaba con las manos en mi cara tratando de pensar un plan pero nada hasta que se me ocurrió una idea perfecta pero antes de que pudiera continuar un grito me interrumpió.

- NI SE TE OCURRA BELLA CULLEN QUE TE IRA PEOR! – Grito Alice desde la planta baja de la casa.

Suspire derrotada y refunfuñaba para mis adentros hasta que sentí unos labios en mi cuello sacando toda preocupación de mi cabeza para solo concentrarme en las caricias proporcionadas por mi esposo

- Bella, cariño relájate – me dijo con esa irresistible voz sabiendo que me calmaría en seguida.

- Mmmm – solo pude responder hasta que mis manos se movieron y atrajeron su rostro al mio juntando nuestros labios en un tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado beso. Pero claro cada momento debe acabar.

- Mami! Papi! Vengan, Vengan – escuchamos la inconfundible voz de nuestra hija en la planta baja.

- Ahh – Suspire – Vamos – le dije a mi esposo tomándolo de la mano para bajar.

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con Esme en la cocina cocinando panqueques para nuestra pequeña.

- Hola chicos – nos saludo Esme al pasar por la cocina se veía un poco extraña pero lo dejamos pasar respondiéndole con un simple "Hola"

Pero al llegar a la sala no sabia si reirme o enojarme mi niña estaba sonriente encima de Emmett que estaba tirado en el suelo meciéndose de un lado al otro con cara aterrorizada y todo estaba sucio con golosinas nachos con queso, arruinando así la alfombra de Esme "por eso esa cara "pensé para mi misma" luego vi la televisión la cual estaba transmitiendo una película de terror, vi a lo lejos a Alice acercándose seguida por Jasper hacia nosotros. Antes de poder hablar mi esposo se adelanto.

– Que ha sucedido mi niña? – Le pregunto Edward a Reneésme que seguía riéndose.

- Es que Papi tío Emmett y yo decidimos tener tarde de películas - Comenzó a relatar mi hija - y estábamos viendo una película de Terroooor – dijo la palabra Terror con un supuesto tono tenebroso – y estábamos comiendo golosinas – Edward miro a Emmet, quien seguía en el piso, con una mirada fulminante – y entonces apareció un señor con un cuchillo y la niña empezó a gritar y tío Emm se asusto- termino de relatar mi niña

- YO NO ME ASUSTE! – Grito Emmett – SOLO ME SORPRENDI

- Si Emmett solo te sorpendiste – dijo Edward con tono sarcastico ya que Nessie le debe de haber mostrado lo ocurrido

- Bueno talvez me asuste un poco..- dijo Emmett agrandando la o – Pero es que ustedes no vieron a ese hombre era HORRIBLE! – Grito Emmett

- Ya Emmett calmate - Dijo Jasper entrando a la sala detrás de Alice que estaba muy sonriente, ok eso no era bueno.

- REUNION FAMILIAR- Gritó Alice

- Que es lo que quiere? – Le susurré a Edward para que solo el escuche.

- No lo se, esta pensando en diferentes desfiles de moda – Dijo Edward – Sea lo que sea no quiere que yo lo sepa.

- Ok – Dije resignada, genial, habría que esperar.

Tome a Nessie en brazos y Edward tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos a la sala para la gran "reunión" familiar, al llegar vimos a Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas junto a Alice, quien nos saludo con una sonrisa, sentada al lado de Emmett quien se encontraba jugando con un mechón de cabello de Rosalie luego sentada en la cabecera estaba Alice y a su lado derecho Jasper y con Carlisle en el izquierdo con Esme a su lado, así que faltábamos solo nosotros por lo que me senté junto a Esme con Edward a mi lado y Nessie en sus brazos.

- ¡Hoola chicos! – Dijo Alice eufóricamente, demasiado incluso para Alice quien tenia una sonrisa enorme en su carita, algo tramaba.

- Hola Alice- dijo Rose – Espero que esto sea importante – dijo Rose con un tono amenazador ya que la habían interrumpido con Emmett haciendo… ya saben.

- Oh lo es – dijo Alice, ok esto era malo.

- ¿Qué es Alice? – Pregunto Edward y yo lo mire raro a lo que el respondió – No puedo leer su mente, solo piensa en el himno español.

- Oh – dije pero sin salir sonido con mi boca solo moviendo los labios.

- Bueno Alice para que es la reunión! – Dijo Rosalie empezando a molestarse por perder el tiempo.

- Calma Rose – Dijo Alice – Bueno el motivo de esta reunión es una noticia muy importante…

- ¿Que es? – Dijo Emmett.

- No interrumpas!- Le gritó Alice.

- No me grites! – Respondió Emmett e iba a hablar de nuevo pero Alice lo interrumpió.

- Te grito porque me interrumpes! – Grito Alice.

- YA BASTA! – Dijo Carlisle y en la mesa inundo el silencio – Alice prosigue por favor.

- Ok – dijo Alice y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro – Familia…. NOS MUDAMOS! – Grito Alice.

- ¿Qué?..

**Hooola ! MI NUEVO Y PRIMER FIC :)**

**Aquí el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, gracias a mi Beta Analia (perfil fanfiction: SalvatoreFan) por ayudarme y convencerme de subir este primer cap sino fuera por ella no me hubiese animado a subirlo :)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL! SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO DUDEN EN AVISARME! **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Marti Twilighter **


	2. Hemos llegado a ESPAÑA

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL SEGUNDO CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**Los personajes son de la asombrosa S. Meyer Solo la trama es mia :)**

**Capitulo 2 "Hemos llegado a… ESPAÑA"**

Bella Pov

- ¿Que? – Gritamos todos.

- Lo que oyeron familia – Dijo Alice – ¡NOS MUDAMOS!

- A donde? – Pregunte.

- A España! – Dijo una muy feliz Alice ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

- Siiiiii ! Nos Mudamooos – Grito mi hija desde el regazo de su padre dando saltitos como su tía – Que Emociooon.

- Siii – Dijo Alice- Súper emocionante.

- A que parte de España Alice? – Pregunto Carlisle.

- Mmmm esperen – Dijo Alice mientras se concentraba – Uh! Es un pequeño pueblo llamado Lazcao.

- Si creo que lo he visto en libros – Dijo Edward.

- Y cuando nos vamos? – Pregunte

- Cuando terminemos de empacar – Dijo Alice emocionada

- Cuantas maletas podemos llevar? – Pregunto Rose.

- Mmmm creo que unas 4 por persona estaría bien – Dijo Carlisle

- Que? – preguntaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

- No creo que sea muy bueno una familia de 9 con cada uno 7 maletas… - dijo sin terminar Carlisle.

- Ok – dijeron las chicas un poco tristes pero la hiperactividad de Alice volvió a los 2 segundos.

- Oh Jazz hay que ir a elegir la ropa, VAMOS – dijo Alice muy emocionada prácticamente arrastrando a Jasper escaleras arriba, pobre Jasper.

- Vamos Osito – Dijo Rose tomando la mano de Emmett y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Bueno cariño vamos a hacer nuestra maleta – me dijo Edward dando mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

- Claro, vamos Nessie hay que hacer tu maleta – Dije tomando a mi hija en mis brazos.

- Siii MALETAAS! – Dijo mi hija muy emocionada, se parecía demasiado a Alice.

- Ok vamos – Dijo Edward tomando mi mano nos dirigimos primero a la habitación de mi hija.

Por la siguiente media hora estuvimos con nuestra pequeña en su habitación eligiendo que ropa llevaría, nos demoramos tanto porque mi niña no se decidía entre una blusa y otra y terminaba llevándose las 2 asique termino llevando 3 maletas con ropa y 1 maleta con objetos personales

Luego yo y mi esposo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación a hacer nuestras propias maletas llevando yo 3 maletas con toda mi ropa (la mayoría comprada por Alice) y 1 con todas mis objetos personales como fotos discos algunos cuadernos y mayormente libros, Edward hizo lo mismo llevando un bolso extra con todos sus discos.

Media hora después íbamos en el auto de Edward el, Nessie y yo camino al aeropuerto con Rosalie siguiéndonos en su BMW con Emmett, luego Jasper y Alice en el Porsche y Carlisle y Esme delante nuestro en el Mercedes, o si todo un espectáculo de autos para el pueblo.

Aunque todos nuestros compañeros de instituto ya habían salido hace bastante tiempo aun había gente en el pueblo que recordaba a los famosos Cullen.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos fue peor, 9 hermosas personas con 4 maletas cada una llamo mucho la atención a las personas en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y siguió así por un rato ya que nuestro vuelo se atrasó y las personas murmuraban entre si sin saber que podíamos escucharlas.

- ¡Quienes son?! – Dijo una mujer.

- Son hermosos! – Dijo otra.

- No es para tanto – dijo una mujer destilando envidia, eso me recordó mucho a Jessica Stanley…

- De donde son? – dijo un hombre.

- Nadie sabe – dijo otra – le pregunte a todos y mis contactos me dijeron que van a España en primera clase y compraron todos los asientos!

Si, habíamos comprado todos los asientos de primera clase, solo por precaución. Y asi seguía las personas murmuraban entre si sobre nosotros y me estaba volviendo loca.

- No se podrían callar? – Le dije a Edward un poco exasperada, esta gente me tenia harta.

- Calma cariño ya falta poco y créeme tienes suerte de no leer sus pensamientos – dijo mi esposo, no me había detenido en pensar en eso pobre Edward teniendo que soportar sus palabras y sus pensamientos trate de ayudarlo un poco extendiendo mi escudo para que no tuviera que escuchar sus pensamientos.

- Gracias cariño – Me dijo Edward y luego me beso por un largo rato un beso normal dulce pero creo que duro mucho a que cuando nos separamos la mitad del aeropuerto nos miraba y al instante de separarnos empezaron los cotilleos sin ni siquiera importarles si los escuchábamos.

- Ya me tienen harta! – exclamo una furiosa Rosalie, OH OH esto no era bueno – Porque no despegamos ya?!

- Calma Rose – le dijo Emmett y enseguida se sintió calma en nuestro entorno – ya nos iremos cariño y ya no veremos mas a estas personas y estaremos solos.

- Ok – dijo Rose un poco mas calmada - pero si tenemos que esperar mas de media hora será mejor que se escondan- dijo con un tono amenazador que ponía los pelos de gallina a cualquiera, claro solo nosotros la podíamos escuchar. Y 10 minutos después sonó el parlante.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 142 con destino a España por favor abordar en la sala 2"

- Al fin! – Dijo Rose aliviada.

- Yupii nos vamos – Dijo Nessie que todo este rato había estado dibujando con su tía Ali.

- No mas personas genial- Exclame poniéndome de pie cargando a Nessie en mis brazos.

10 minutos después estábamos entrando al avión en lo que se nos acercó una azafata que mas que azafata parecía zorra y luego tiene que abrir su boca…

- Bienvenidos, pasen por favor desean algo – pregunto con lo que según ella era una voz coqueta y sexi dirigida a mi esposo y tuve que aguantar las ganas de arrancarle sus falsos mechones rubios.

Jasper al parecer se dio cuenta ya que miro a Edward quien al segundo me abrazo y me beso frente a la decepcionada azafata – no no queremos nada, hija tu quieres algo – le pregunto a Nessie quien salto de mis brazos a los de su padre.

- No papi – dijo Nessie y luego me miro – mami tienes mi cuaderno?

- Si hija yo lo tengo – le dije con una sonrisa luego mire a la azafata que tenía una increíble expresión de asombro, rabia, frustración y celos

- Ok – dijo resignada la rubia falsa como se llamaba decidí mirar su uniforme, mas corto de lo habitual y mucho mas escotado y se llamaba Lauren… esperen Lauren, oh genial.

En ese momento simplemente me dieron ganas de besar a Edward, asique lo hice en mitad del pasillo del avión con la zorr... azafata enfrente mirándonos, bueno mirando a Edward y fusilándome con la mirada a mi pero eso es para que vea que nadie se mete con el esposo de Isabella Cullen de Swan.

- Por aquí están sus asientos – dijo Lauren en un intento de separarnos a Edward y a mi que seguíamos besándonos – Pasen por favor.

- Vamos cariño – Me dijo Edward separándose de mi y tomando mi mano y en la otra la mano de Nessie.

- Ok – dije y fuimos a sentarnos y los asientos no estaban en fila sino que creaban un medio circulo en todo el sector con unos grandes y cómodos asientos, luego de sentarnos quedamos con Emmett en la punta con Rosalie a su lado luego Jasper y Alice luego Nessie y yo a su lado y Edward en la otra punta. Pero no me gusto tener a mi marido expuesto de esa manera asique decidimos cambiar asientos.

- Ahhh – exclamo Emmett sentándose en su asiento – Unas horas de sueño me vendrían bien

- Emmett, no podemos dormir – Le dijo Jasper, luego de que me transforme me volví muy amiga de Jasper (ya que ahora el no quería mi sangre) y descubrí que tiene un gran sentido del humor y es una persona muy carismática y muy divertido, también supe mas cosas sobre el y es mi mejor amigo, claro junto con el Oso

- No arruinen mi fantasía – Nos dijo Emmett con falsa indignación – Y yo pensé que me querían – dijo sollozando.

- Si te queremos Emmy-Pooh – Le dije sabiendo que con ese apodo todo estaría bien.

- Oh Belly Bells – Dije Emmett levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi, cuando llego al frente mio me agarro y me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso Emmy donde te levanta del suelo y empieza a darte vueltas.

- Emmy – Dijo Nessie – yo también quiero abrazo – Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

- Claro pequeña hay abrazos para todos! – dijo soltándome y empezó a gritar – ABRAZOS GRATIS! ABRAZOS GRATIS! – dijo y abrazo a Nessie en otro abrazo Emmy mientras yo me sentaba con Edward.

- Wiii – dijo mi hija dando vueltas con su tío en eso se asomo la azafata Lauren por la cortina que separa a los pasajeros de los que trabajan en el avión y de repente Edward se puso a reír yo lo mire con un ceja levantada en confusión y me susurro.

- La azafata escucho a Emmett gritar y vino a ver si le podía dar un abrazo a ella -dijo y yo explote en carcajadas, todos los demás nos miraran con confusión y diversión.

- Que sucede – Nos pregunto/demando Alice.

- Emmy-Pooh alguien mas quiere un abrazo – dije mirando a la azafata, claro ella no nos escucho, cuando termine todos explotamos en carcajadas excepto Rosalie quien trataba de reprimir la carcajada y tratar de verse enojada pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

La azafata nos miro raro y se fue, creo que parecíamos bastante locos, Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo, Jasper se agarraba de los asientos, Alice estaba recostada en los asientos con sus manos en su estomago. Rosalie estaba sentada en su asiento riéndose, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados tratando de no reírse con las manos en su boca, yo estaba con mi cara escondida en el pecho de Edward y Edward tenia su cara en mi pelo todos riéndonos.

El resto del vuelo fue… normal, si es que podemos considerar normal a 8 vampiros y 1 hibrido en un avión sin hacer mucho escandalo, si todo fue normal…. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

"Pasajeros del vuelo 142 con destino a España, abróchense los cinturones para el aterrizaje"

- Genial ya llegamos – dijo Rosalie con falso entusiasmo.

- Siii vamos a ver la casa! – Dijo muy emocionada Alice, quien había comprado la casa que había visto en su visión.

- En que auto iremos? – Dijo Emmett – Ya extraño mi Jeep! – Dijo Emmett sollozando y haciendo como que se limpiaba las lagrimas con una mano mientras la otra estaba sobre su corazón, o donde se supone que este nuestro corazón.

- Calma Emmett ya vendrá tu Jeep – Lo tranquilizo Rosalie – y arrendamos un auto para que nos lleve.

- Oh, Ok – Dijo Emmett con su sonrisa de nuevo.

- Ahí Esta! – Dijo Alice apuntando a una enorme limusina blanca que resaltaba en el pequeño aeropuerto, todos los que pasaban se le quedaban mirando, esto destacaba demasiado llamaríamos demasiado la atención, como si no hiciésemos eso ya (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Alice no crees que llamamos mucho la atención en eso? – Pregunto Edward, a veces pienso que solo me engaña con eso de que no puede leerme la mente asique para asegurarme pensaba cosas como "En realidad amo a Emmett y no a Edward" o cosas así.

- Claro que no Eddie ¡HAY QUE HACER ENTRADA TRIUNFAL! – Dijo Alice dando saltitos por todas partes, esta chica parecía resorte.

- Ok, Ok – Dijo Edward resignado.

- Bueno vamos familia! – Dijo Emmett caminando hacia la limusina seguido por todos nosotros, por supuesto que todo el mundo nos quedaba mirando a medida que avanzábamos y se daban cuenta de que íbamos a la limusina, obviamente los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

"Deben ser ricos para usar esas limusinas"

"Ojala se queden, con esos hombres en el pueblo… mmm"

"Son todos tan guapos"

"Que harán personas como esas aquí?"

"Ese musculo esta para morirse"

"Mire ese cabello cobrizo, me muero lo quiero para mi"

"Ay los rubios me matan"

Y así seguía y seguí hasta que llegamos a la limusina donde un viejo señor, el conductor, nos miro a todos anonado y pasando su vista por cada uno y luego como si saliera de un aturdimiento sacudió su cabeza y se presento.

- Buenas tardes soy John y seré su conductor – Nos dijo el viejito.. John

- Buenas tardes John, yo soy Alice y esta es mi familia, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y Renesmee - Dijo Alice mientras John nos abría la puerta y nosotros entrabamos luego Alice le dio la dirección y partimos.

El viaje no fue la gran cosa, solo los continuos chistes de Emmett y la relajación que nos ponía Jasper y fue un viaje ameno.

- Bueno ya llegamos – Nos dijo John luego de una hora de viaje, entonces me asome por la ventana para ver nuestro nuevo hogar.

La casa era prácticamente igual a la casa de Forks solo que en vez de blanco la casa era de un color mas crema las ventanas y la puerta eran de color café claro, era muy hermosa.

- Bueno aquí están sus maletas, les deseo mucha suerte y bienvenidos al pueblo – Dijo John mientras cerraba las puertas.

- Muchas gracias a ti John por traernos – Le dijo Carlisle con su tono de voz amable.

- Bueno, yo ya me retiro – Dijo John mientras movía su mano – Adiós.

- Adiós – Dijimos todos al unísono.

- Bueno es hora de ver la casa – Dijo Emmett – Ya quiero ver mi cuarto (**o habitación)** – Rose lo miro – Quiero decir, nuestro cuarto.

- Si osito nuestro cuarto – Le respondió Rose dulcemente.

- OK, Ok, basta de charla – Dijo Alice ´enojada´ - VAMOS A VER LA CASA!

Todos fuimos corriendo adentro y la casa era hermosa, aunque era prácticamente igual que la anterior solo que con diferentes colores

La sala consistía de 3 sillones grandes y 1 individual con una mesa de noche en el medio y una gran pantalla plana en la pared con algunos estantes con adornos y un piano en la esquina. La cocina era muy lujosa de tonos blancos y negros, con una gran variedad de estantes llenos y un gran refrigerador aunque claro, solo Nessie lo usaría. También había un mini cine con una gran variedad de películas Blu-Ray y asientos individuales blancos muy grandes y cómodos, en otra puerta había una habitación de invitados decorada con colores verdes y azules, eso era en el primer piso.

El segundo piso consistía de un largo pasillo con 5 habitaciones, una era la sala de juegos con todo tipo de videojuegos, una gran pantalla plana, un mueble lleno de juegos de mesa, una mesa de pool, una mesa de futbolito, una mesa de póker y maquinas de juegos antiguos como pacman etc…, luego estaba la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie seguida de la habitación de Alice y Jasper y al frente nuestra habitación (Edward y mía) y a nuestro lado al habitación de Nessie.

Nuestra habitación consistía de una cama matrimonial con un hermoso cobertor de diferentes tonalidades azules con una cabecera de madera de un café oscuro con veladores, de 4 cajones, a ambos lados de color café del mismo tono que el de la cabecera, las paredes eran de un color azul muy ligero casi celeste y una alfombra blanca adornaba el suelo, en una de las paredes había un escritorio y en la otra estaban las 2 puertas, el baño y el closet, el closet era muy grande (obviamente Alice) con muchos estantes, cajones y percheros y la mitad ya tenia ropa, al parecer Alice había ido de compras, luego el baño muy elegante con azulejos blancos con una ducha y una gran tina(separadas).

Luego en el tercer piso estaba la habitación de Carlisle y Esme y también había un gran balcón que tenia mesas y sillas con una hermosa vista al bosque y también estaba la sala de música con un segundo piano que era el piano personal de Edward, también habían otros instrumentos como violines, baterías…etc.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, Edward y yo ordenamos nuestra ropa en unos 3 minutos y luego ordenamos nuestras cosas en los cajones y en el escritorio pusimos los libros del instituto en cual empezábamos mañana, cuando terminamos nos acostamos en la cama abrazados.

- Como crees que será el instituto – Le pregunte a Edward.

- No lo se – dijo – Debe ser como siempre es – Dijo y lo mire con cara interrogativa – Ya sabes " Los nuevos y misteriosos Cullen", siempre es lo mismo – Dijo con una mueca – Odio los pensamientos de la gente cuando somos nuevos en alguna parte, ya me basta con los rumores y murmullos pero debo agregarle los pensamientos que , créeme no son muy lindos – Dijo esto ultimo con una cara de asco, iugg, ya me lo imagino.

- Al menos ahora me tienes a mi ¿no?– Dije en un intento de animarlo, que creo funciono ya que se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si ahora que te tengo a ti es mucho mejor – Dijo y luego comenzó a besarme y así nos metimos en nuestro mundo por alrededor de 1 hora pero luego a las 7:00 y algo Alice nos llamo.

Luego del gran llamado de la enana que consistía en un grito "BAJEN TODOS AHORA" Edward y yo bajamos al living tomados de la mano.

- Que sucede Alice – Le dije calmadamente a Alice mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

- Lo que pasa es que se nos olvido un detallito – Dijo Alice haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa hacia mí y enseguida empecé a preocuparme, ¿Que pasaba? ¿Había algo por mí? ¿Se nos olvido algo?

- Calma Bella – Me dijo Jasper y enseguida sentí una ola de calma.

- Gracias Jazz- Le dije con una sonrisa y me volteé hacia Alice – Ahora, Que sucede?

- Bueno solo se nos olvido un pequeño detalle que es que apellido usaras ya que si estas con Edward no puedes ser Cullen porque serian hermanos de sangre y seria muy raro que estuviesen juntos, asique estábamos pensando en que fueras una Hale – Dijo Alice sin respirar.

- ¿QUE? ¿YO UNA HALE? – Grite y Emmett y Rose bajaron a ver que sucedía – PERO SI NI ME PARESCO! – Dije un poco desesperada y en eso me llego una ola de calma y tranquilidad y mire a Jasper en agradecimiento.

- Calma Bella es lo único que podíamos hacer – Me dijo Alice – No hay mas apellidos, así que serás la hermanita menor de Jasper y Rosalie.

- Ok – Dije resignada cuando la duende usa ese tono nada la puede hacer cambiar de parecer.

- Mmmm, me gustabas Cullen – Dijo Edward haciendo un pucherito adorable asique lo besé.

- Tranquilo solo en el instituto seré Hale, Wow eso suena raro, Isabella Hale – Dije a lo que todos rieron un poco.

- Wow, tenemos nueva hermana Jazz – Dijo Rosalie abrazándome.

- Si, creo que ya no somos solo 2 – Dijo Jasper sonriéndome.

- Ahora cambiando de tema – Dijo Alice tomando la palabra nuevamente – Vamos a tener que ir mañana al instituto en el auto de Emm y Rose, ósea el Jeep y el BMW.

- ¿QUE? ¿ME JEEP ESTA AQUÍ? – Pregunto Emm con una gran sonrisa en su cara y Alice y Jazz asintieron en su dirección- YUPII ! MI BEBE HA VUELTOOO – Termino saliendo al garaje con nosotros siguiéndole. Cuando llegamos Emmett literalmente se abalanzo a su Jeep dándole besos y abrazos diciendo cosas como "Oh has vuelto cuanto te extrañe" y "Al fin juntos otra vez", que dramático puede ser a veces.

- A veces pienso que ama más a su Jeep que a mi – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

- Ok, Emmett deja el cariño para después que hay que seguir hablando – Dijo Alice con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

- Vuelvo después Bebe – Le dijo Emmett a su Jeep, jajaja bebe.

- Volvamos a la sala familia – Dijo Alice y todos la seguimos en filita, parecíamos militares.

- Ok – Dijo mi duende favorito una vez que llegamos a la sala – mañana las chicas nos vamos con Rose y…

- Pero yo quiero ir con Bella – la interrumpió Edward a lo que yo asentí y me abrace mas a mi esposo.

- NO – No dijo Alice – Mañana Chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos y punto . Dijo con aquel tono de "Me contradices y te mato" mezclado con esa sonrisa diabólica.

- Ok – Dijimos todos al unísono, nadie quería morir.

- Bieeen! - Dijo Alice dando saltitos, solo una palabra BIPOLARIDAD – Chicas vamos a ver que nos ponemos mañana – Nos dijo a Rose y a mi.

- Ok vamos – Dijo Rose y yo solo asentí, bese a Edward y me fui arriba con las chicas a ver que usaríamos mañana en el instituto.

Al final terminamos así: Rose usaría unos Jeans blancos con una blusa negra que se ajustaba en el busto y era más suelta en la cintura remarcando sus curvas, tacones negros y un abrigo blanco con una boina blanca y usaría su cabello rubio suelto en cascada, Alice usaría unos Jeans negros con una linda polera rosa larga que le llegaba hasta los muslos, usaría unos tacones negros y un abrigo rosa pálido con su cabello como siempre apuntando a todas partes, y por ultimo yo con una blusa azul oscuro, unos jeans grises con unos tacones azules y una chaqueta azul. Luego de un rato decidimos ir a ver que se pondría Nessie y al llegar a su cuarto mi niña estaba sentada dibujando y cuando nos vio sonrió y preguntó,

- Que hacen aquí?

- Vamos a ver que usaras mañana en la escuela – Le dijo Alice, si mi niñita iba a ir al primer grado.

- Ok – Dijo y siguió dibujando.

Luego de 10 minutos de estar revisando e closet de Nessie nos decidimos por una blusa blanca de manga larga con una falda hasta los tobillos café y unos zapatitos blancos muy lindos con una chaqueta café encima que completaba el atuendo que habíamos escogido Rose, Alice y yo para mi hijita.

- Nessie Mira ya tenemos toooodo listo para mañana – Dijo Alice alargando la "o" de todo – Quieres ver?

- Siii yo quiero ver – Dijo Nessie levantándose y dando saltitos igual a su tía, a veces pienso que los saltos de Alice se contagian.

- Ah mira – Le dijo Alice mostrándole su atuendo a Nessie quien solo sonrió y asintió dándonos su aprobación.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a una, según Alice "Sesión de Belleza de emergencia para Mañana" que consistía en depilarnos exfoliarnos ponernos crema…etc., que nos tomo como una hora fui abajo a buscar a Edward quien estaba en el salón de juegos jugando un videojuego con Emmett y Jasper.

- Edward -Lo llame – Vamos? – Le pregunte poniendo un puchero made in Alice(ósea el puchero que hace Alice y me enseño a hacer).

- Claro cariño vamos – Dijo levantándose y viniendo hacia mí pero se volteo a sus hermanos – Hasta aquí el juego, buenas noches.

- Claro chicos váyanse a su habitación a "dormir" o tal vez otras cosas – Dijo Emmett con tono insinuante y pestañeando muchas veces.

- Oh Emmett cállate! – Le dijo Edward con cara de asco - Como si tu y Rose fueran unos santos, por favor deja de pensar en eso!

- En que piensas? – Le pregunte Emmett quien ponía una falsa cara de inocente.

- Oh nada – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia – Solo pensaba mi ultima luna de miel con mi Rose – Termino de relatar moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

- Iugg – Dije haciendo una mueca – Vamos Edward.

- Claro vamos amor – Dijo tomándome de la mano y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la nuestra – Y que tal tu tarde? – Me pregunto mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

- Normal, ya sabes como se pone Alice eligiendo ropa – Le dije con una sonrisa mientras nos acostábamos en la cama – Y que tal la tuya?

- Bueno, no hice mucho solo estuve un rato con Emmett y luego se nos unió Jasper – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba, en eso sentí un poco de ardor en mi garganta, rayos no había ido a cazar en una semana – Quieres ir a cazar? – Me pregunto Edward viendo la mueca que había puesto luego de poner mi mano en mi garganta.

- Claro – Dije y nos fuimos por la ventana que daba al patio.

Fuimos al bosque, aun me acuerdo de la primera vez que vi a Edward cazar, la gracilidad con la que se movía y como su ropa se mantenía intacta y luego mi primera vez, la manera en que sentí los olores llegar a mi y como me guie por mis instintos, claro yo no termine como Edward, mi ropa termino toda rasgada y destrozada, tuve que volver a casa con la camisa de Edward, cosa que Emmett no paso desapercibido y me molesto por una semana con eso, bueno al final caze un puma y un oso y Edward caso 2 pumas y luego volvimos a casa.

- Ah estoy nerviosa por mañana – Le confesé una vez que nos acostamos luego de un relajante baño de 1 hora.

- Tranquila – Me dijo mi esposo con una mano en mi cintura y otra acariciando mi mejilla – Yo voy a estar ahí, todos vamos a estar ahí – Me calmo.

- Si lose – Le respondí – pero aun así estoy nerviosa, sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero bueno no importa y como lo vamos a hacer con las clases?

- Bueno vas a tener todas las clases conmigo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Y tal vez tengamos algunas con Alice.

- Que bien no me quiero separar de ti – Le dije con una mueca de disgusto, no me gustaba separarme de él.

- Yo tampoco - Me dijo y así pasamos la noche entre besos y caricias.

Luego de un rato vi el reloj, WOW eran las 6 de la mañana, parece que no fue solo un rato, suspire.

- Que sucede – Me dijo Edward, yo solo lo mire – Estas nerviosa por el instituto – No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Si – Le respondí sinceramente.

- No estés nerviosa – Me dijo y comenzó a besarme.

- Lose – Dije entre besos – Solo que no lo puedo evitar.

- Tranquila yo estaré contigo...

**Chicaaas ¡! Aquí el segundo Cap! Ojala les guste lo pensé un poco lo escribí y le hice arreglos :)**

**Como siempre GRACIAS A MI BETA READER ¡ANALIA! Po ayudarme en todo esto, te quiero amiga!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el Cap anterior, GRACIAS A SalmitaCullen y Clara-Catorce por ser….. MIS PRIMEROS REVIEWS ¡! Les dedico este Capi a ustedes!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! **

**GRCIAS POR LEERME, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP "EL INSTITUTO"**

**Marti Twilighter**


	3. El Instituto Parte 1

**Aquí el nuevo Cap WIII**

**Los personajes (la mayoría) son de S. Meyer solo la trama y algunos personajes son mios.**

"**El Instituto Parte 1"**

Bella Pov

- Tranquila yo estaré contigo – Me dijo con su sonrisa torcida MI sonrisa torcida. Y así pasamos 1 hora entre nosotros hasta que…

- BELLA VEN AQUÍ A PREPARARTE ¡AHORA! – El grito de Alice resonó por la casa – VAMOS BELLA APRESURATE.

- Ahh, tortura aquí voy – Dije mirando al cielo, Edward solo rio y me beso y en 5 segundos estaba en la habitación de Alice.

- Ay Bella no es tortura es algo importante en la vida de una mujer, EMBELLECERSE! – Dijo Alice cuando estuve con ella y Rose.

- Dilo como quieras Alice, para mi siempre será TOR-TU-RA! – Le dije mientras entrabamos a la habitación de Alice.

- Ya dejen de pelear mejor empecemos – Dijo Rose

Y asi fue como empezamos con mi tortura, tardamos como media hora en terminar de arreglarnos y ponernos los atuendos que elegimos ayer y la verdad es que nos veíamos muy bien, bueno ser vampira ayudaba mucho si fuese humana no me vería ni la mitad de bien, Rose y Alice se veían espectacular y yo, bueno tampoco me veía mal, luego de terminar el peinado y maquillaje fuimos a despertar a Nessie quien dormía plácidamente en su cama rosadita para comenzar a arreglarla para la escuela.

- Nessie despierta – Le dije mientras le hacia cariño y la movía un poco, se revolvió inquieta antes de contestar.

- No quiero – Dijo seguido de un bostezó.

- Pero cariño hay que ir al instituto, bueno tu la escuela – Dije y se despertó al recordarlo y me miro sonriendo.

- SIIII ! – Dijo de repente saltando de la cama y dando brinquitos junto a Alice.

- Ok Ahora a vestirse – Le dije y con las chicas comenzamos a vestir a mi niña, al terminar de vestirla le dejamos sus cabellos suelto y por mas que Alice reclamara no le pondríamos maquillaje, ERA MUY PEQUEÑA PARA ESO Y EDWARD NOS MATARIA, en fin terminamos y bajamos a reunirnos con los chicos e irnos.

Llegamos abajo y estaban los chicos sentados en el sillón de al medio de la sala y en cuanto nos vieron se levantaron, Emmett vestía unos jeans negros y una polera negra que se pegaba a su pecho remarcando sus músculos, con el pelo normal y un poco desordenado y unas tenis marca Nike, Jasper vestía unos jeans grises y polera negra que también se pegaba a su pecho y su melena rubia desordenada y unas zapatillas negras, y por ultimo Edward con unos Jeans también grises y una camisa azul que se adhería perfectamente a su pecho, combinábamos, y con su hermosos cabello bronce desordenado como siempre, en conclusión, estaban todos hermosos, como siempre.

Cuando llegue al lado de Edward me abrazo, luego me beso y me susurro.

- Te ves hermosa – Me dijo y su aliento colisiono con mi cuello provocando un leve cosquilleo.

- Tu no estas tan mal, guapo –Le respondí con una sonrisa y comenzamos a besarnos.

- SEPARENSE UN RATO! – Reconocí la voz de Rose – BELLA HAY QUE IRNOS RAPIDO!

- Para que se apuran, si conducen como locos! – Le respondí separándome de Edward a regañadientes.

- Hay Bella, si somos perfectos conductores - Dijo Alice – además tenemos que ir a dejar a Nessie y luego encontrarnos antes con los chicos para ir al instituto y hacer nuestra entrada triunfal – Ahh le da con sus entradas triunfales a todas partes que vamos tiene que haber una "Entrada Triunfal", Incluso una vez quiso hacer una para entrar al supermercado entrando con luces de colores y humo, HUMO! Para comprarle leche a Nessie.

- OK, OK VAMOS! – Dije ya un poco molesta, me gire a mi esposo – Adiós Amor.

- Adiós bebe, nos vemos en el instituto – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Listo despedidas, VAMOS! – Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Luego de eso salimos al BMW de Rose, ella por supuesto conduciendo, Alice de copiloto y Nessie y yo en los asientos de atrás, luego partimos a la escuela donde iría Nessie a dejarla, mire a mi niñita estaba revolviéndose a mi lado.

- Nessie, estas bien? – Le pregunte acariciando su cabello.

- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa mami – Me dijo con el miedo reflejado en su carita – Y si no le gusto a nadie? Y si no tengo amigos?

- Mi niña tranquila, si vas a hacer amigos y si no los haces en la escuela los harás en otro lado si? – Le dije limpiando una pequeña lágrima que cayo por su mejilla.

- Si Mami – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ok chicas estamos llegando – Nos avisó Rose.

- Mi niña estas lista? – Le pregunte y asintió – Ok alguno de nosotros vendrá después a buscarte, ok?

- Si mami – Dijo mi niña abrazándome.

- Hemos llegado! – Dijo Alice aplaudiendo y girándose a nosotras – Lista Ness?

- Si tía Ali - Dijo Nessie riendo.

- Ok, y Llegamos – Dijo Rose estacionándose cerca de la puerta.

- Ok Ness, quieres que te acompañe? – Le pregunte y asintió tomando mi mano – Ok chicas voy a dejar a Nessie – Le dije a Rose y Alice me sonrieron y Alice tenia esa mirada mmm ella sabia algo. Luego me baje del auto y enseguida sentí todas las miradas en mi pero trate de ignorarlo y saque a Nessie del auto, le tome la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala, en el camino Nessie puso su manita en mi cara, obligándome a agacharme, y me mostro como antes todos me miraban y empezó a reír.

- Hey no te burles – Le dije sonriendo para que viera que no estaba enojada - A ti también te miraron.

- Nop – Me respondió – Solo te miraron a ti.

- Si claro – Dije sarcásticamente – Ahora vamos a tu sala – Y empezamos a caminar de nuevo y llegamos a una linda salita con la puerta color morada y una pequeña ventana en ella, abrí la puerta y habían algunos niños sentados en unos cojines de diferentes colores al fondo de la sala, ya que al frente estaban los pupitres todos con diferentes colores y stickers(pegatinas…etc.) y había un escritorio donde estaba la maestra, una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo negro y delgada como de mi mismo tamaño, estaba leyendo y en cuanto abrí la puerta levanto la mirada y me miro anonada.

- Mmhm, Hola – Le dije y salió del aturdimiento y se levanto y camino hacia nosotras.

- H-Ho- Hola – Dijo tartamudeando.

- Vengo dejar a mi hermanita, Nessie – Dije girándome a ella que estaba escondida en mi espalda- Estas lista? tengo que irme

- Si m- Bella – Dijo ya que casi me dijo mami e miro con disculpa y yo le sonreí para que sepa que todo estaba bien.

- Quien es esta pequeña tan bonita – Dijo la maestra que por lo que vi se llamaba Daniela – Ven aquí princesa, soy la maestra Daniela pero dime Dani.

- Hola – Dijo Nessie dándole la mano a la maestra y se giro hacia mi – Ya te vas?

- Si cariño tengo que ir al instituto – Le dije y la abrace y le susurre – Tranquila si necesitas algo me llamas hay un móvil en tu mochila, ok?

- Ok – Me dijo, me beso y se fue adentro con los otros niños y yo me di la vuelta para irme y sentí una mirada clavada en mi, asique gire y me encontré a un adolecente, de mi estatura y pelo castaño de unos ojos cafés oscuro, se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

- Hola – Dijo creo tratando de sonar coqueto pero a la vez tímido.

- Hola- Dije cortante, solo quiero irme y ver a Edward.

- Eres nueva por aquí? – Pregunto con una sonrisa por haber captado mi atención.

- Si – Dije – Y ahora lo siento pero me tengo que ir – Dije dándome la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

- Hey - dijo corriendo a mi lado y poniéndose frente a mi – Porque no salimos? Ya sabes tomar un café o algo, por cierto soy Jasón.

- Mira Jasón – Dije tratando de no sonar tan dura – No tengo tiempo y enserio necesito volver con mis hermanas e ir con mi NOVIO – Dije remarcando la palabra Novio – Asique lo siento pero NO.

- Oh – Pareció decepcionado – Bueno podemos vernos de nuevo, sabes- Dijo moviendo las cejas, Aaaah ODIO A LOS HUMANOS.

- Mira tengo novio al cual amo y enserio no me interesa ahora ADIOS! – Dije y me fui corriendo ignorando sus gritos.

Llegue al estacionamiento y visualice al BMW y fui corriendo, abrí la puerta y entre y la cerré de un portazo.

- Ah, quiero irme – Les dije a mis hermanas quienes reían sin parar.

- Bueno forma de alejar chicos Bella – Dijo Alice, claro lo había visto en una de sus visiones por eso esa mirada.

- Podemos irnos ya? Quiero ver a Edward- Les dije y Rose hizo sonar el motor haciendo que todos mirasen y salió a máxima velocidad del pequeño estacionamiento y llegando a la calle y luego e 3 minutos pude ver el Jeep de Emmett en el lugar que seguramente habían acordado para reunirnos y hacer la "Entrada Triunfal".

- Hola chicas - dijo Emm acercándose a la ventana de Rose y besándola – Que auto va primero?

- El nuestro y luego el de ustedes – Dijo Alice segura de si misma – Ahora vamos para la "Entrada Triunfal" – Dijo a Emmett quien se fue al Jeep y se subió.

- Ok vamos Rose, el instituto esta a 1 cuadra – Dijo Alice y partimos.

Y Alice tenia razón, una cuadra después se podía ver perfectamente el Instituto Hawthorne un edificio no mas grande que el instituto de Forks con las paredes café y el nombre en grandes letras blancas estaban en la frente, desde aquí se podían ver los alumnos en el estacionamiento, rayos esto iba a ser como en Forks, nadie tenia buenos autos los nuestros destacarían seguramente. En el momento que le BMW doblo para entrar estallaron los murmullos y mucho mas cuando el Jeep de Emmett entro después y nos estacionamos juntos cerca de la puerta y nos preparamos para bajar...

Edward Pov

Estábamos en casa luego de que las chicas se fueran, estábamos en el sillón esperando a Emmett que estaba haciendo algo en su cuarto y estaba ocultándolo ya que solo pensaba en el y Rose en… Cosas. El punto es que me estaba desesperando un poco y Jasper obviamente lo notó y mando una ola de calma que le agradecí asintiendo, luego de 5 minutos mas bajo Emmett con su mochila.

- Que estabas haciendo? – Le pregunte al grandulón cuando llego abajo a paso humano.

- Nada de tu incumbencia Megamente – Me dijo con una sonrisa, ODIO LOS SOBRENOMBRES DE EMMETT!

- No me digas Megamente pequeño oso – Le dije esperando que se molestara aunque sea un poco.

- Hay Eddie esta molesto, y si yo soy el Oso pero no pequeño yo soy el Oso Emmy – Dijo marcando sus hoyuelos con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, otra persona estaría asustada.

- Jasper creo que nos equivocamos y nos trajimos un niño de Forks en vez de Emmett – Le dije a Jazz ignorando a Emmett.

- Creo que tienes razón, creo que hay que volver a buscarlo, sabes no creo que sobreviva solo mucho tiempo– Dijo esto ultimo con tono de burla.

- Pobre Rose sabes con Emmett todavía en Forks debe extrañarlo aunque sea un poco – Dije con falsa tristeza.

- Tal vez podamos comprarle un mono, sabes es casi lo mismo – Dijo Jazz apunto de explotar en carcajadas.

- DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ – Grito Emmett – NO SOY UN NIÑO –Dijo haciendo como si se limpiara unas lagrimas y agarro su pecho con su mano en el lugar del corazón – EMMY-POOH ESTA TRIZTE, NECESITO EL CARIÑO DE MIS CHICAS, VO A BUSCARLAS – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Ya ya Emmett, deja tu dramatismo vamos a esperar a las chicas en el punto de encuentro – Le dijo Jasper.

- Si vamos, hay que llegar rápido o Alice nos mata – Dije Yo.

- Ok vamos, pero me vengare – Dijo Emmett mirándonos amenazadoramente.

Luego de la amenaza de Emmett nos subimos al Jeep y partimos al punto de encuentro (decidido por Alice) Que era un lugar a mas o menos 1 cuadra del instituto justo al lado de una panadería y otras mini- tiendas, al llegar nos estacionamos y esperamos alrededor de 2 minutos hasta que escuchamos el motor de Rose y 1 minuto para ver el ostentoso convertible rojo acercándose.

- Ok – Dijo Emmett – Yo voy.

Luego Jasper y yo vimos a Emmett salir del Jeep y dirigirse al BMW, luego se inclino en la ventana del piloto, que supuse era Rose, luego como hablaba, claramente escuchamos todo eso de las chicas primero y luego nosotros para una "Entrada Triunfal", luego de eso Emmett volvió y me prepare mentalmente para lo que se venia.

- Okay instituto, prepárate que vienen LOS CULLEN! – Dije Emmett con entusiasmo mientras hacia sonar el motor y partíamos.

El BMW iba justo delante de nosotros resaltando en las calles, el instituto estaba a una cuadra del "Punto de encuentro" era un edificio café como del tamaño del instituto de Forks con letras blancas al frente que decían "Instituto Hawthorne" Cuando doblamos y entramos al estacionamiento los murmullos llegaron al instante y también los pensamientos era mucho para procesar, escuchaba demasiado no sabia cuales eran los pensamientos y cuales eran los murmullos que pensaban los humanos no escucharíamos.

Murmullos, Pensamientos

"! Que Coches!"

"Apuesto a que yo podría tener un coche así"

"Quienes conducen eso?"

"WOW, MALDITOS ANTES MI AUTO ERA EL MEJOR, ME QUITARON EL PUESTO"

"Wow hay millonarios en la ciudad"

"No se valee! YO QUIERO UN AUTO ASI"

"Quienes son?"

"ALFIN NUEVOS ALUMNOS"

"Yo quiero un Jeep así"

"Tengo que juntarme con los dueños de tremendos coches"

"Alguien que conduzca estos coches tiene que ser lindo"

Y así seguían y seguían ya no podía soportarlo, solo quiero que Bella use su escudo para no oír nada.

- Listos para bajar – Nos pregunto Jazz pero antes de responder escuchamos a Alice susurrar desde el BMW

- Bajen a la cuenta de 3 – Dijo Alice – Okey, 1….2…3 – al terminar abrimos todos, tanto los chicos como las chicas, las puertas de los autos y bajamos. Pero nadie esperaba esas reacciones, la gente simplemente se volvió loca y empezó a gritar y hablar

"QUIENES SON ELLOS"

"OH POR DIOS SON HERMOSO"

"VOY A MORIR"

"PARECEN MODELOS"

"QUIERO A UNO PARA MI"

"VIERON ESAS CHICAS, VOY A LIGARME A CUALQUIERA DE ELLAS"

"SON DEMASIADO HERMOSOS, QUE GENES FAMILIARES MAS BUENOOS"

"MIREN AL MUSCULOSO, OH POR DIOS"

"LA RUBIA ESTA DE INFARTO"

"TERMINARE CON MI NOVIO POR ELLOS"

"¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR SOLTERAS!"

"NECESITABAMOS HOMBRES ASI EN EL PUEBLO"

"ESTAS CHICAS VAN A QUITARME A MI NOVIO"

"TIENEN QUE ESTAR SOLTEROS"

Y los pensamientos eran peores, algunos iban desde la envidia hasta la lujuria, ósea era asqueroso, nos reunimos frente a los coches y puse mi brazo en los hombros de MI Bella quien me sonrió, luego de esto un pensamiento me llamo la atención, era un chico que pensó "Wow la chica de la escuela de mi hermanita, espero que ese no sea su novio aunque aun asi no me rendiría" y luego imágenes de Bella yendo a dejar a Nessie y luego rechazando al tipo vinieron a mi mente, mire a Bella.

- El chico de la escuela de Nessie esta aquí – Le dije e hizo una mueca.

- Uhh genial- Dijo sarcásticamente y simplemente la besé y en el momento en que nuestros labios de juntaron se oyeron los murmullo de todos los decepcionados y decepcionadas diciendo cosas como "NOOO ESTAN JUNTOS" "ME PERDI UN BOMBOM" "NO YO LO QUERIA PARA MI" "QUEEE, ELLA TIENE QUE SER MIA" y así seguían, ok ODIO a los humanos en estos momentos, me separe de Bella y le susurre.

- Podrías activar el escudo, no creo poder soportarlo – Le dije y me asintió y las voces e imágenes en mi cabeza desaparecieron.

- Gracias amor – La mire con agradecimiento.

- De nada – Me dije y nos besamos de nuevo y escuchamos los suspiros de muchos y ella soltó un bufido.

- Ya basta tortolos – Nos dijo Emmett – vamos a buscar los horarios – Dijo y agarro a Rose de la mano y Alice y Jasper también iban de la mano y yo rodee la cintura de mi Bella con un brazo y así fuimos a la oficina, en el camino hubo mas estudiantes viéndonos y cotilleando sobre los "nuevos".

En fin, llegamos a una pequeña oficina de color verde con un escritorio, detrás habían 2 puertas, donde se encontraba una señora como de 50 que al escucharnos entrar nos observo con hambre y se podía ver la lujuria que emanaba, rayos podríamos ser sus tatarabuelos, bueno ya que no hablaba Alice tomo la iniciativa.

- Hoooola!, que tal? Soy Alice Cullen y estos son Emmett y Edward Cullen y Jasper, Isabella y Rosalie Hale, vinimos por nuestros horarios somos los nuevos vinimos con nuestros padres adoptivos Carlisle y Esme al pueblo, un placer conocerla – Dijo todo muy rápido y sin respirar, no se si la señora la entendió.

- Oh los nuevos, claro soy Julia la secretaria del director – Dijo luego de sacudir la cabeza y dejar de mirarnos – Aquí están sus horarios – Dijo entregándole a Alice unos sobres amarillos grandes con nuestros nombres sobre cada uno – Luego se los reparten entre ustedes, dentro del paquete esta su horario, un mapa, un folleto del instituto y un comprobante que tienen que firmar todos los profesores.

- Gracias – Dijimos todos al unísono. Luego de salir de la oficina nos dirigimos al patio donde nos sentamos en el suelo ya que aun quedaban 20 minutos libres.

- Y que clase tienen? – Nos pregunto Emmett.

- Yo tengo trigonometría – Dijo Alice.

- Yo tengo Historia – Dijo Jasper.

- Yo también Jazz! – Dijo Emmett emocionado – Que tienes tu Rosie?

- Yo también tengo historia, estamos todos juntos – Dijo Rose con voz tranquila y baja, solo para nosotros.

- Nosotros tenemos trigonometría también – Dije mirando a Bella.

- Ok – Me dijo y luego me beso.

- Ok faltan 10 minutos mejor vamos a clase!- Dijo Alice emocionada y obviamente dando sus típicos saltitos.

- Si, Vamos a clase…

**Hooola ! HE VUELTO CON NUEVO CAP ¡ WIII ¡ Ojala les Guste !**

**Como siempre Gracias a mi Beta Analia BFF y también a Scarlett por su ayuda.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ! reviews reviews reviews **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap " El Instituto Parte 2 "**

**Gacias por Leer **

**Marti Twilighter **


	4. El Instituto Parte 2

**IMPORTANTE ¡LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO!**

Capitulo 4

Bella Pov

Estábamos entrando al instituto luego de estar un rato todos afuera hablando de las clases y otras cosas y preparándonos un poco o bueno yo preparándome mentalmente, sentados en el pasto, ya que ahí habían pocos alumnos, en fin ahora estábamos Alice, Edward y yo dirigiéndonos a nuestra primera clase del día, Trigonometría, no me gustaba mucho no es que me iba mal la verdad es que me iba bien pero esa materia simplemente no era de mi agrado en cambio a Alice le daba igual y a Edward le gustaba un poco.

- Primera Clase del primer día del instituto de bueno, nuestro 2 día aquí – Dijo Alice diciendo lo ultimo con una mueca pero luego sonriéndonos y dando saltitos – Y la primera vez de Bella en el instituto desde la transformación! – Si, esta era la primera vez que volvía al instituto desde la transformación pero claro que en estos 5 años Carlisle y Edward me han dado clases particulares para una vez volver no perderme en nada.

- Calma Alice – Le dije agarrándola por los hombros para que parara de saltar ya que algunos estudiantes se nos quedaban mirando raro.

- Lo siento – Dijo Alice supuestamente "arrepentida" pero la gran sonrisa de su cara la delataba completamente.

- Ya vamos – Nos dijo Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía suavemente.

- Si vamos- Le respondí mientras le agarraba la mano y nos dirigíamos a la sala **(o aula) **de Trigonometríajunto con Alice.

1 minuto después estábamos atravesando la puerta de la sala yo y Edward tomados de la mano adelante y Alice atrás, obviamente cuando entramos todos se callaron y nos miraron por lo que rápidamente me fui a sentar a un puesto vacío un poquito rápido, luego sentí una mirada en mi y vi hacia atrás y vi a un chico güero, el típico galán creo o algo así asique mire a Edward y deje que me leyera la mente " Edward apresúrate, rápido" Le dije y apresuro el paso sentándose a mi lado, por el rabillo del ojo vi al chico con una cara de rabia y celos estaba con los puños apretados y sus amigos detrás se estaban riendo decidí no prestarle mas atención y girarme a Edward quien tenia una mueca.

- Que sucede – Le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Ese chico de atrás, no deja de mirarte y pensar en ti de formas no muy decentes y en como alejarme de tu lado – Dijo molesto.

- Amor, nadie ni humano, vampiro, licántropo, bruja o cualquier cosa que exista nos va a separar, ok? – Le dije mientras acariciaba su ceño fruncido y se lo sacaba, luego obviamente lo bese y estuvimos así un rato hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros.

- Chicos, creo que deberían parar llevan 3 minutos sin respirar, a la gente le aterra – Dijo Alice y si mire a mi alrededor y todos nos miraban con los ojos como platos, oops, agarre la mano de Edward y me enterré en mi asiento, si fuese humana estaría muy sonrojada.

- Tranquila Bella – Me dijo Edward haciendo círculos en mi palma con su pulgar – No te avergüences, todo esta bien – Me dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa, luego de eso entro el profesor

- Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos así que por favor pasen a presentarse - Oh genial lo que me faltaba tener que pararme frente a todos y hablar pero bueno nos paramos y nos dirigimos al frente de la clase para la presentación.

- Mhhm – Dijo Edward aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención " como si no la tuviéramos ya" pensé para mi misma – Hola, soy Edward Cullen – Dijo y vi como todas las chicas suspiraban y sonreían, malditas perras, apreté mi agarre en la mano de Edward – Esta es Alice Cullen, mi hermana – Dijo señalando a Alice que estaba al otro lado suyo, luego me miro y vi la adoración en sus ojos al decir – Y esta es Isabella Hale, MI novia - "y esposa" dijo a velocidad vampírica para que solo Alice y yo escucháramos y no pudimos evitar la risita que se nos escapo y Edward simplemente tenia una sonrisa gigante en su cara mirándome.

- Bueno bienvenidos al Instituto Hawthorne, ahora – Dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la clase – Pueden hacer unas pocas preguntas – finalizo, oh POR QUE!, una rubia oxigenada levanto la mano – Si señorita Lee?

- Bueno hola soy Britany -Dijo con una sonrisa "sexy" o "coqueta" en realidad no lo se, solo se que mira mucho a mi esposo – De donde son? – Dijo mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello en un dedo y mordía un lápiz, "iugg"

- Somos de Forks, Washington – Dijo Alice. Y un chico levanto la mano y el profesor asintió en su dirección haciéndole saber que podía hablar.

- Hey, Que tal? Soy Matt – Dijo mirándome fijamente, era el chico de antes yo simplemente lo mire con aburrimiento – mmm y quienes son los que vienen con ustedes, los rubios esos – Dijo esto ultimo con burla.

- Los rubios esos son mis hermanos mayores Rosalie y Jasper Hale – Le dije molesta, nadie insulta a mis hermanos – Y el otro que esta con ellos es Emmett Cullen mi otro hermano, novio de Rosalie- Termine de decir y vi como todos tanto hombres como mujeres estaban molestos porque Rosalie y Emmett estaban "tomados" JA, tomen eso.

- Oh! – exclamo Matt con los ojos abiertos – y tu – Dijo refiriéndose a Alice – estas soltera?

- No – Dijo Alice con un tono aburrido, simplemente sin dar mas detalles, obviamente para molestar los humanos, todos la miraban con una cara obvia de "Dinos quien es", Alice finalmente suspiro y dijo – Jasper Hale, el hermano de Bella es MI novio – Dijo remarcando el bastante el mi, todos nos miraban atontados, confundidos, extrañados, asustados , incluso algunos nos miraban con burla e obviamente todos nos miraban raro y muchas cosas mas, claro quiero decir una familia de hijos supuestamente "adoptados" que son extremadamente hermosos y todos emparejados entre si, eso no creo que se vea muy a menudo y cuando se ve es un poquito chocante, enserio lo digo por experiencia, en eso me acorde de Nessie y le dije a Edward en velocidad vampírica – Hay que decirles sobre Renesmee?

Edward me miro y asintió y antes de que pudiera hablar él se me adelanto – Y también vinimos con nuestra hermana pequeña, Renesmee – Todos lo miraron raro por el nombre, seguramente preguntándose que padres le pondrían a su hijo un nombre así.

- Que clase de nombre es ese? – Pregunto una chica con burla, nadie se burla de mi hija.

- Es un nombre hermoso – Dijo Edward amenazadoramente antes de que pudiera decir algo, le apreté la mano para que se calmara, tampoco le gustaba que se burlaran de su hija, cuando termino todos se callaron incluso el profesor le tenia miedo jajaja luego Edward se calmo y volvió su rostro a una expresión serena y el profesor hablo.

- Bueno basta de presentaciones, vayan a sentarse por favor – Nos dijo tratando se sonar fuerte pero se le quebró la voz en el por favor.

- Claro – Respondió Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros puestos.

La clase paso normal el resto de la clase nos explicaron el sistema de estudio y cosas por el estilo, después de esta clase nos tocaba Lenguaje por 2 horas a Edward y a mi y a Alice matemáticas, íbamos por el pasillo cuando Edward se olvido de su comprobante y fue a buscarlo y yo me quede esperándolo ahí, muchos se me quedaban mirando y de repente divise a Emm viniendo a mi con una sonrisa traviesa algo tramaba me guiño un ojo y dijo en velocidad vampírica "Sígueme la corriente" y entonces le sonreí y asentí.

- Belly Bells – Me grito Emm mientras abría los brazos aun estábamos a como un pasillo de distancia asique lo grito supuestamente fuerte, aun que yo perfectamente podría oírlo.

- Emmy Pooh – Le grite de vuelta mientras corría hacia su dirección, estaba consiente de que todas las miradas estaban en nosotros y no me importaba se merecían esto, en fin llegue donde Emmett quien me abrazo y me levanto del suelo para empezar a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, era muy gracioso aun así escuchábamos como la gente hablaba entre ellos, luego Emm paro y todos esperaban que estuviera mareado pero eso era imposible asique me dejo en el suelo y ambos empezamos a reír y todos los estudiantes nos miraban con asombro, celo y confusión y entonces divise a Edward y al parecer Emmett también porque me susurro

- Ve y bésalo o algo así para molestar a estos estudiantes molestos me tienen arto, saca algunos celos de por ahí – Dijo con una sonrisa y yo obedientemente le obedecí.

Me Salí de los brazos de Emmett y grite – Edward – y fui corriendo donde estaba el con los brazos abiertos y sonriéndome, llegue y me tomo en brazos para luego besarme con todas sus ganas era n beso tierno pero al mismo tiempo pasional, para que esas vean de quien es este hombre/vampiro.

Nos separamos y todos murmuraban todas las chicas estaban celosas – Vamos a clase – Me dijo con una sonrisa y agarrando mi mano caminamos juntos a Lengua.

La clase estuvo normal no nos tuvimos que presentar y nos dieron un libro para leer y para mi sorpresa fue orgullo y prejuicio uno de mis libros favoritos y así paso la clase, luego nos encontramos con Alice para ir a Historia donde nos tuvimos que presentar frente a toda la clase de nuevo y luego los murmullos otra vez. Una vez que llego la hora de almuerzo estuvimos esperando afuera un rato a Rose, Jazz y Emm y cuando llegaron tenían diferentes expresiones, Rose estaba un poco irritada, Emm estaba molesto Jazz estaba tranquilo como siempre, de repente cuando se acercaron Edward empezó a reír y todos lo miraron con cara molesta, ok tenían que dar una explicación…

Rose Pov

Estábamos todos sentados en el pasto en el patio del instituto, es el lugar con menos humanos que encontramos, hablando de diferentes cosas, yo personalmente estaba emocionada por ver como le iba a ir a Bella repitiendo el instituto por primera vez, pero por otro lado no estaba emocionada por volver a estudiar para mi era simplemente sentarme y que un hombre o mujer se pararan frente a mi a decirme cosas que ya se y también tener que soportar a un montón de estúpidos y hormonales humanos adolecentes y a un montón de chiquillas envidiosas de mi asombroso cuerpo, pero bueno aquí estamos a punto de entrar a la primera clase.

- Ok faltan 10 minutos mejor vamos a clase!- Dijo Alice emocionada dando sus típicos saltos.

- Si, Vamos a clase – Dijo Bella, se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, pobre Bella.

- Tranquila Bells – Dijo mi osito – Todo estará bien – Dijo con seriedad sin un atisbo de broma en su voz, Emmett simplemente sabia cunado debía ponerse serio.

- Gracias Emm – Le agradeció Bella mientras se ponía de pie junto a Alice y Edward para irse, ellos tenían clase en unos 10 minutos mientras nosotros en 15.

- Suerte Chicos – Les dije – Calma Bella todo estará bien – Trate de alentarle, no me gustaba verla así, Bella era mi mejor amiga junto a Alice, le tenia mucho cariño.

- Gracias Rose – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Adiós – Nos dijo Alice y nosotros asentimos y se fueron.

- Y que hacemos ahora? – Dijo Emm.

- Mmm bueno podemos ir a la sala, saben no importa llegar un poco antes – Dijo Jasper

- Claro – Dije y nos fuimos a la sala. Cuando llegamos había poca gente que se volteo a mirarnos cuando entramos, todos nos veían con temor, admiración y como siempre envidia y luego de mirar volvían a sus conversaciones solo que ahora hablando de nosotros, la sala era pequeña con las paredes blancas y pupitres ordenados en filas de 3, perfecto ninguno de nosotros tenia que sentarse con un humano, mire a los chicos y apunte a una fila que estaba al fondo del salón y ambos asintieron y nos dirigimos allá, una vez que nos sentamos empezamos a hablar.

- Y… que esperan de este año escolar? – Nos pregunto Jasper.

- Mmmm, la verdad… nada – Le dijo Emmett riendo.

- Yo no lo se – Respondí moviendo mis hombros.

- Bueno yo solo espero que no pasen muchas cosas malas – Dijo Jasper con una mueca, seguramente acordándose como hace unos 2 institutos antes de conocer a Bella, Jasper tenia una acosadora bastante loca, Berta, nunca me olvidare de ella y de como robaba la ropa de Jasper.

- Oh Jasper Berta no va a volver, tenemos orden de restricción – Dijo Emmett riendo un poquito fuerte ya que las personas voltearon a vernos por lo que le golpe un poco en el brazo y paro.

- Lo siento – Dijo Emmett.

- Tranquilo Emm – Le dijo Jazz – Que sucede con el profesor que no llega, tiene 1 minuto de atraso – Dijo molesto.

- Jazz los humanos no son tan puntuales – Le dije a Jasper tocándole el brazo ya que yo estaba en el medio de los 2.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales cuando de la nada siento un horrible olor a perro mojado, no.. no no no no no AQUÍ NO PODIA HABER UN PERRO! NO DENUEVO, esto es imposible seguí el olor y vi a un chico entrando por la puerta, obviamente moreno con el pelo negro, no era feo, pero definitivamente no era mi tipo, cuando entro arrugo la nariz y miro a Jasper con asco, luego miro a Emmett también con asco y luego su mirada cayo en mi y cambio totalmente, me miro con pura lujuria y deseo y me dio mucho asco.

- Emmett cálmate - hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba gruñendo un poco.

- Jasper, acaso no ves como esta mirando a MI Rosalie – Dijo Emmett muy enojado, lo entendía si una de estas niñitas mirara a MI Emmy así la mataría definitivamente.

- Calma Emm, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – Le dije y lo besé, claro que todas las miradas del salón estaban en nosotros – Además, el chico apesta – Dije cuando nos separamos, arrugando la nariz.

- Oh, y aquí viene – Dijo Jazz y si el perro venia en nuestra dirección, intensificando el apestoso olor mientras se acercaba, para nuestra sorpresa se sentó en la fila que estaba adelante nuestro justo en el puesto que estaba delante de mi, una vez que se sentó, se giro para mirarme cara a cara y puso una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrogancia, iugg maldito apestoso perro.

- Hola preciosa – Dijo con una voz grave y un poco ronca.

- Hola – Dije fría y cortantemente.

- He! Hermosa, guarda las garras que no muerdo – Dijo tratando de sonar sexy pero yo solo podía pensar cuando me disfrace de puma una noche que Emm y yo estábamos solo en casa y…

- Que quieres chico – Le dijo Emm molesto.

- No te metas grandote en lo que no te importa, esto es entre la rubia y yo, verdad preciosa? – Dijo el muy desgraciado.

- Disculpa? – Dijo Emm molesto – Claro que me importa si el asunto es que le estas coqueteando a MI NOVIA, maldito chucho – Termino lo ultimo en un susurro.

- Sera tu novia ahora, pero quien sabe que puede pasar en unos días o semanas o meses – Dijo con una sonrisa – La rubia es aquí la que decide, no querida?

- Deja de decirme rubia o preciosa o querida, entendiste? – Le dije cortantemente.

- Oh! Que sexy te ves brava – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, iugg me siento asqueada – Por cierto soy Austin, tu nombre preciosa?

- No te importa- le respondí y en eso entro el profesor por lo que Austonto tuvo que darse la vuelta, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que la sala ya se había llenado casi por completo.

- Silencio por favor – Dijo el profesor Morgan y todos callaron – Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros, así que los invito a que pasen a presentarse – Nos dijo mirándonos.

- Podemos rechazar la invitación? – Me pregunto Emmett a velocidad vampírica.

- No lo creo bebe – Respondí soltando unas risitas, luego nos paramos y nos dirigimos al frente, al ver que ni Emmett ni yo hablábamos Jasper comenzó.

- Mmmhm, Hola soy Jasper Hale y esta es mi hermana Rosalie – Dijo mientras me apuntaba – y este es su novio y mi hermano Emmett – Finalizo y todas las chicas me miraban con envidia y celos y a Emm y Jazz con pura lujuria y estoy segura de haber escuchado a Jasper murmurar algo como "Malditos adolecentes hormonales", al ver que no hablábamos mas el profesor tomo la palabra.

- Mmm bueno bienvenidos al Instituto Hawthorne – Nos dijo con una sonrisa – Pueden hacer unas pocas preguntas – Le dijo a la clase, que aburrido.

Una chica levanto la mano y el profesor le asintió para que prosiguiera -Mmm hola soy Tiffi – Dijo Tímidamente – Mmm bueno ustedes son pareja? – Nos dijo señalándonos a Emmett y a mi.

- Si – Dije.

- No son hermanos? – Pregunto incrédula.

- No de sangre, todos somos adoptados, mis únicos hermanos de sangre son Jasper e Isabella que es un curso menor y los demás son todos mis hermanos adoptivos.

- Hay mas? – Pregunto un chico.

- Si – Dijo Jasper – Somos 9, nuestros padres Carlisle y Esme luego están los Cullen Emmett, Alice y Edward los cuales van en un grado menor, luego nosotros los Hale, yo, Rosalie e Isabella que esta junto con Edward y Alice y por ultimo esta nuestra hermana pequeña Renesmee que solo tiene 8 años.

- Quien se llama Renesmee – Se burlo un chico lleno de granos en su cara.

- Mi hermana, granitos – Dije fríamente y amenazante causando que se encogiera en su asiento, malditos humanos miedosos.

- Y de donde vienen? – Pregunto otro chico.

- De Washington.

- Mmm bueno Jasper no? – Pregunto una rubia falsa, Jazz asintió – Bueno y tu dejase a alguien en Washington?

- No – Respondió Jazz tranquilamente y la chica se emociono y empezó a parpadear mucho y morder su lápiz entonces le dije a Jasper "Jazz por mas gracioso que esto sea, no le des falsas ilusiones" entonces Jazz asintió un poco y dijo – La traje aquí conmigo – La chica lo miraba atónita - mi novia es Alice.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y murmuraban entre si sobre que clase de hermanos estaban todos juntos y cosas por el estilo y la chica que le hizo la pregunta a Jasper se puso enojada, desilusionada y celosa pero al minuto se recompuso y hablo de nuevo.

- Bueno su otro hermano, Edward, es el de pelo cobrizo no? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Emmett asintió – Bueno el esta soltero cierto?

Me tenia harta esta chica – Tu que crees?! CLARO QUE NO! El esta con mi Hermana Isabella y están muy felices juntos- Finalice y ahora si que todos nos miraban con horror incluso el profesor, ah estas iban a ser unas largas 2 horas.

- Bueno basta de preguntas, siéntense por favor es hora de comenzar la clase . Dijo el señor Morgan y obedientemente nos fuimos a sentar y en el segundo en el que mi trasero toco la silla Austin de dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablarme.

- Asique Rosalie eh? – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Al final si se tu nombre.

- Por favor no me hables – Él iba a replicar pero el profesor me salvo haciéndole una pregunta haciéndolo darse la vuelta, el resto de la clase paso con un Perro que no dejaba de mandarme notas muy obvias, un Emmett gruñendo cada 5 segundos, un Jasper tratando de calmarnos a todos y yo enterrada en mi asiento esperando que todo esto se acabe.

Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó agarre la mano de Emmett y me fui de ahí antes de que Austin pudiera hablarme, mi próxima clase era Química, clase que compartía con Jasper, Emmett por otro lado tenia Física así que él se fue por un pasillo diferente al nuestro, la clase paso sin inconvenientes, la profesora Swini no nos hizo presentarnos y todo iba normal, cuando salimos íbamos caminando por el pasillo para encontrar a Emmett e irnos a "comer"

- Oh rayos – Exclamo Jazz

- Que sucede? – Le pregunte parando de caminar

- Olvide mi cuaderno enseguida vuelvo – Me dijo Jazz mientras se iba corriendo a velocidad humana, un minuto después algo capto mi vista periférica e inmediatamente vi a Emmett caminando hacia donde me encontraba hasta que desvió la mirada y su ceño se frunció, seguí la dirección y vi a Austin acercándose a mi con una sonrisa en su cara, oh oh.

- Hey Rose – Dijo alegremente mientras llegaba.

- Me llamo Rosalie, solo mi familia puede decirme Rose – Le dije fríamente, este chico me tenia harta.

- Oh calma preciosa – Dijo guiñándome el ojo – Bueno mira yo quería preguntarte algo..

- Que estas haciendo? – Dijo Emmett llegando estaba, obviamente, enojado, no con migo si no con el chico "No acepto un no por respuesta" y lo entendía perfectamente.

- Que te importa grandote, no te metas anda a hacer tus propios asuntos – Le dijo Austin un poco molesto.

- Me importa porque Rosalie, como ya sabes es MI NOVIA – Dijo haciendo énfasis en el MI, que sexy se veía Emmett todo enojado y defendiendo a su chica.

- Si, si, si lo que sea – Dijo moviendo la mano como restándole importancia, luego se giro hacia mi de nuevo ignorando totalmente a Emmett, quien estaba que explotaba – Asique como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido…

- Donde esta Jazz – Lo interrumpió de nuevo Emmett.

- Fue a buscar un cuaderno que dejo en la sala – Le respondí y el asintió.

- Hummh Disculpa?, podrías dejarnos solos – Le dijo Austin a Emmett aunque mas bien sonó como una orden.

- No

- Que?

- Dije No

- Pues yo digo que si! – Exclamo Austin molesto.

- Porque no mejor dejas de coquetear con mi novia y luego puede que te hable, ok perrito? – Dijo Emmett sonando muy molesto, cosa no muy común en el.

- No me digas perrito maldito mastodonte.

- CLARO QUE SOY UN MASTODONTE, UNO QUE TE ROMPERA TODOS Y CADA UNO DE TUS HUESOS! – Dijo Emmett y esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos asique decidí terminar esto pero Jazz se me adelanto.

- Hey chicos, Edward Alice y Bella nos están esperando para comer, mejor vámonos – Dijo obviamente mandando olas de tranquilidad y aceptación por lo que todos asentimos y cuando nos dirigimos al pasillo que da a la cafetería Emmett "accidentalmente" paso al lado de Austin y lo golpeo en el hombro.

- Aah, fíjate por donde caminas maldito mastodonte – Le dijo a Austin comenzando a temblar, oh oh el lobito se va a transformar.

- Mmmm déjame pensarlo – Emmett puso su mano en su barbilla como si de verdad estuviese pensando – NO.

Y así fue como nos fuimos, estoy segura de haber escuchado a Austin murmurar algo como "Maldito Mastodonte" o algo así mientras nos íbamos, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cafetería vimos a Alice, Edward y Bella parados en la mitad del pasillo creando un medio circulo, atrayendo la atención de todos, simplemente hablaban sobre cosas banales hasta que nos acercamos y tuve que mostrarle todo a Edward quien comenzó a reírse enseguida y Alice solo nos miraba con diversión y Bella con curiosidad, genial a contar la historia…

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Ya sé que me demore mucho en actualizar pero esta semana estaba llena de exámenes y tenia que estudiar mucho por lo que no tenia tiempo de escribir pero ya acabaron y voy a tratar de actualizar cada 1 semana ósea que actualizo de nuevo el domingo a mas tardar el próximo miércoles :)**

**El próximo Cap "El Instituto Parte 3" Va a haber otro Pov, de quien prefieren Jasper, Emmett o Alice (dejen sus reviews y díganme) aun no me decido asique AYUDEN!**

**jComo siempre gracias a mi Beta, Analia por todo 3**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! Es muy importante para mi saber su opinión y sobre todo si tienen ideas ¡HAGANMELAS SABER! Para ver si las incluyo en la historia!**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Marti**


	5. El Instituto Parte 3

**Leer Nota de Abajo !**

Capitulo 5

"El instituto, Parte 3"

Jasper Pov

Cuando íbamos llegando a la entrada de la cafetería con Emmett y Rose pudimos divisar perfectamente a Edward, Bella y Alice parados al lado de las puertas esperándonos, aun no podía olvidar lo que paso hace unos minutos con Austin, el y Emmett estaban realmente enojados y Rose estaba muy irritada.

Cuando nos acercamos Edward empezó a reírse, seguramente Rose o Emmett estaba pensando sobre el "incidente con el perro" , Bella nos miraba confundida y Alice estaba emm… normal.

- Que sucede? – Pregunto Bella una vez que llegamos a su lado.

- Vamos a la cafetería para hablar mejor – Dijo Alice, mmm algo tramaba. Todos asintieron y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, obviamente al entrar todos se callaron y nos miraron y empezaron a murmurar puras cosas de nosotros, luego de eso fuimos a buscar "nuestra comida" y nos sentamos en la única mesa que estaba vacía que estaba en el lado derecho que estaba apuntando justo a la puerta.

- Ok hablen – Dijo Bella mientras se sentaba

- Esperen – Dijo Edward poniéndose serio de repente – Enserio hay "uno" aquí?

- Lamentablemente, si – Respondió Emmett todavía enojado.

-Uno? Uno que? – Dijo Bella realmente confundida.

- Nos encontramos con un chico en nuestra clase de historia que mmmm bueno era, tu sabes – Dijo Emmett nervioso y haciendo una pausa – Oh, es el – Dijo mientras apuntaba a una mesa donde efectivamente estaba Austin mirándonos a todos, Bella asintió incitando a Emmett a continuar- bueno el es como mmm Jacob, SI el es como Jacob nuestra pequeña mascota.

La cara de Bella era de pura sorpresa y luego frunció el seño – HAY UN METAMORFO AQUÍ?!

- Si Bells – Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

- Calma Bella que nos van a escuchar – Le dijo Edward abrazándola por la espalda y Bella inmediatamente se calmo, amaba eso de su relación.

- Pero es que, como? – Dijo Bella – OH POR DIOS! – Grito de repente, exaltándonos a todos.

- Que sucede? – Le pregunto Rose preocupada.

- OLVIDAMOS DECIRLE A JAKE QUE NOS FUIMOS DE FORKS! – Oops. Bella estaba muy alterada asique con mi don la calme y me miro con agradecimiento, creo que lo grito muy fuerte ya que toda la cafetería se callo de repente y la miraban, a Bella quien se había parado de la mesa, todos en la cafetería estaban expectantes de su próximo movimiento – NOS VA A MATAR!

- Calma Bella, Jacob no nos va a matar – Dijo Edward haciendo una graciosa mueca, nos habíamos olvidado completamente de Jacob.

- Tengo que llamarlo ahora Edward - Dijo Bella mientras buscaba su teléfono en su bolso, cuando lo encontró dijo – Nos vemos en el aparcamiento – Luego Beso a Edward y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería.

- Ella esta muy alterada – Le dije a Edward quien se veía preocupado.

- Jasper podrías acompañarla y calmarla un poco? – Me pregunto y yo simplemente asentí y me levante, agarre mi bandeja en una mano y la que dejo Bella en la otra y las tire en el bote de basura y luego de mirarlos a todos fui en dirección la puerta y podía escuchar como todos hablaban la mayoría simplemente decía cosas como "Porque va el y no su novio" o cosas así.

Una vez que Salí de la cafetería seguí el olor de Bella y lo seguí hasta que me adentre en el bosque y la vi sentada en un tronco marcando el numero de Jacob, cuando me acerque a ella se voltio me miro y volvió a llamar a Jacob quien no atendía el teléfono.

- Responde por favor – Decía Bella mientras yo me sentaba en el tronco a su lado, estaba mu nerviosa asique la calme y un poco y me miro suspiro y dijo– Gracias Jazz.

- Tranquila Bells, todo bien – Me sonrió y continuo tratando de llamar a Jake quien seguía sin atender el teléfono.

- Maldito Jacob responde! – Exclamo Bella un poco molesta.

- Ya va a contestar Bella - Le dije calmándole ella suspiro.

Luego de otras 5 llamadas Jacob al fin contesto el teléfono.

- Hola? – Pregunto Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

- Eee Hola Jake soy yo Bella – Dijo Bella nerviosa por lo que le envié seguridad y tranquilidad me susurro "Gracias Jazz"

- Oh! Hola Bella – Dijo Jacob emocionado – Como estas?

- Huum Bien y tu? – Le respondió Bella.

- Bien he estado muy ocupado últimamente – Dijo Jacob soltando un suspiro.

- Oh, pues lo lamento? – Le respondió Bells como una pregunta.

- Jajaja No te preocupes – Respondió el riéndose – Pero bueno hoy en la tarde tengo libre y pensaba pasarme por tu casa para ver a Nessie – Dijo muy feliz.

Oh, Oh este era el momento – Si, eee sobre eso Jake mira la cosa es que….

- Mira Bella se que a Edward le molesta pero necesito verla tiene que entenderlo – La interrumpió Jake molesto.

- NO! No es eso es que – Bella suspiro y puse mi mano en su hombre apretando un poco para apoyarla ella me miro y asintió – No estamos en casa Jake, nos mudamos – Termino y soltó el todo aire, lo dijo tan rápido que dudo que Jake haya entendido.

- Oh! Bueno, a que casa se mudaron cual es la dirección? – Pregunto un poco alterado, ahora faltaba decirle que no nos mudamos dentro de Forks.

- Es en Lizpictroa **(N/A: no se que es solo se me ocurrió :S) **casa 543 – Dijo Bella omitiendo que era en espeña, la mire inquisitivamente y ella solo articulo espera.

- Eso esta en Forks? – Le pregunto Jacob – No creo que lo haya visto.

- Mmm es que no esta en Forks- Dijo Bella e iba a continuar pero…

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN A DONDE MIERD LLEVASTE A NESSIE?! – Pregunto un muy exaltado Jacob - COMO PUDISTE LLEVARTELA ASI QUE TE CREES, COMO LA SEPARASTE ASI DE MI! – Yo estaba demasiado impresionado por como Jacob le hablo a Bella.

- ME CREO SU MAMA! JAKE YO SOY SU MAMA Y PUEDA LLEVARLA A DONDE QUIERA PORQUE ES MI HIJA! MI HIJA! TALVEZ SEA ALGO TUYO CON ESO DE LA IMPRIMACION O LO QUE SEA PERO ES MI HIJA ASIQUE NO VENGAS A HABLARME ASI, QUIEN TE CREES TU? YO TE LLAMABA PARA AVISARTE PORQUE PENSE QUE TE MERECIAS SABER PERO SI ME VAS A HABLAR ASI MEJOR NO TE DIGO NADA, NISIQUIERA DONDE ESTOY! – Termino diciendo Bella mientras cortaba el teléfono y sentí toda su rabia y frustración muy fuerte asique la calme y ella me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar obviamente sin derramar ninguna lagrima, no pude evitar pensar como seria esto si Bella fuese humana seria muy diferente claro, lo mas probable es que la alejaría y también Edward me mataría, pero ahora Bella es mi mejor amiga, si incluso mas que Rosalie, es solo que sentía una conexión con Bella, obviamente no una amorosa sino que nos teníamos confianza así que por ahora solo la voy a abrazar y consolar.

- Estas lista para volver? – Le pregunte una vez que paso el tiempo.

- Creo que si – Dijo levantándose- Espera que hora es?

- Mmm Edward y Alice deben estar saliendo justo ahora, a mi aun me queda una clase – Le dije viendo mi reloj.

- OH! Lo siento Jazz te hice perder clases – Me dijo con arrepentimiento.

- Tranquila no es como si me perdiese de algo que no se – Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Bueno mejor vámonos antes de que Edward se vuelva loco.

Edward POV

Estaba bastante preocupado por Bella, luego de salir de la cafetería yo y Alice nos fuimos a Historia y toda la clase no pude concentrarme, yo debí haber ido con ella, aun que con Jasper podía calmarse mas fácilmente, otra de las cosas malas es que todas las chicas que nos vieron el incidente en la cafetería piensan que Bella salió porque peleo conmigo y por eso después Jasper fue por ella y yo no y ahora todas piensan que tienen una oportunidad conmigo los chicos con Bella , en fin no tome nada de atención en la clase de Historia estaba demasiado preocupado por Bella, esta era la ultima clase a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett todavía les quedaba una hora mas asique Alice, Bella y yo iríamos en mi volvo y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie en el BMW.

Cuando la clase termino Alice y yo fuimos al estacionamiento a esperar a Bella y Jasper y justo cuando íbamos a llegar al volvo Bella y Jasper iban saliendo del bosque abrazados, mi corazón se partió en pedazos al ver la cara de Bella, definitivamente algo iba mal.

Prácticamente corrí hacia ella y en canto llegue me abrazo y me beso y enseguida todas las chicas y chicos soltaron un bufido y ni hablar de sus pensamientos, en cuanto me separe de Bella – Que sucedió?

- En el auto te digo – Dijo sonriéndome y luego se voltio a Jasper – Gracias Jazz – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- De nada pequeña – Le respondió Jasper con una sonrisa – Ahora creo que iré a clase Emmett y Rose deben estar esperándome – Luego de eso nos despedimos y se fue a clase mientras nosotros nos subimos al auto.

- Ok ahora dimos que paso – Le dije y me conto todo lo que le dijo Jacob yo estaba furioso! COMO SE ATREVIA A HABLARLE A MI ESPOSA ASI! ESE MALDITO CHUCHO, inconscientemente apreté el volante y mi mandíbula, no quería explotar ahora, de repente sentí una mano en mi mano derecha y mire hacia al lado para ver a Bella.

- Calma Edward ya pasó – Me dijo para luego abrazarme y enseguida me relaje, solo ella tenia ese efecto en mí.

- Si ya estamos llegando a la escuela de Nessie asique cálmate – Me dijo Alice y tenia razón estábamos a unas cuadras de la escuela de Renesmee.

- Si, ya estoy bien, no se preocupen – Les dije a ambas Alice iba en el asiento de atrás saltando y escuchando música mientras Bella solo miraba por la ventana con su mano sobre la mía.

Cuando aparcamos el Volvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela decidí bajar con Bella a buscar a Nessie, la escuela era pequeña y acogedora había padres y adolecentes por todos lados buscando a sus hijos y hermanos todos los que eran del instituto nos miraban raro y en sus mentes solo repetían "Oh al fin lo/a veo de nuevo, pero rayos esta con su novio/a" era muy irritante, en fin cuando llegamos al salón de Nessie ella estaba pintando rodeada de niñas que solo la observaban y hablaban entre ellas, pero Nessie ni las miraba solo estaba concentrada en su dibujo hasta que pasamos la puerta en su cabeza enseguida pensó "Mami, Papi" y levanto su cabecita y nos miro directamente a los ojos y nos sonrió y yo enseguida me acerque y ella se levanto sorprendiendo a sus compañeras que no habían notado mi presencia y corrió a mis brazos.

- Hey nena como estas? – Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Bien Edward – Dijo y me guiño un ojo y yo solo reí, luego Bella nos alcanzó y abrazo a Nessie.

- Como fue tu primer día de clases? – Le dijo.

. Muy bien solamente algunos niños me miraban raro – Dijo haciendo una mueca pero luego recomponiéndose.

- Que niños te miraban raro? – Dijo dando un rápido vistazo alrededor del salón.

- Edward, cálmate es normal – Me dijo Bella.

- Ok – Dije resignado, pero de repente sentí una mirada en mi y me di vuelta y era la maestra de Nessie, una mujer de pelo negro y muy delgada era como de la altura de Bella, no pasaba de los 50 y me miraba de una manera que me puso incomodo, y Bella lo noto por lo que frunció mucho el ceño y me pareció adorable que se pusiera celosa.

- Hola – Le dije a la señora.

- Oh! Emm Hola – Dijo nerviosa – Soy Daniela la maestra de Renesmee.

- Mucho gusto soy Edward, hermano de Nessie – Le dije mientras sonreía cosa que la dejo aturdida por un momento.

- Igualmente – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Mmhmmh – Dijo Bella aun con el ceño fruncido – Como le fue a Nessie en su primer dia de clases?

- Oh! Pues le fue mu bien todos los niños la recibieron muy bien – Respondio la maestra con una sonrisa.

- Bueno Nessie ya nos vamos – Dije mirando como mi hija recogia su mochila, luego me gire a Bella - amor estas lista?

- Claro vamos – Dijo mientras me besaba y vi de reojo como la maestra ponía cara de disgusto, dios! Tenia como 45 años, iugg.

Luego de eso nos fuimos al auto donde Alice prácticamente interrogo a Nessie lanzándole pregunta tras pregunta

- Alice calma! – Le dije luego de que le preguntara "Había niños lindos" a Nessie

- Ah ok! – Dijo Alice resignada cruzándose de brazos.

- Ok, ahora Nessie, como estuviste – Dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor significativamente, suspiro y dijo.

- Papa, me fue bien no sentí tentación en ningún momento – Termino con una gran sonrisa mi niña.

- Esa es mi hija! – Dijo orgullosos de mi pequeña, luego de eso llegamos a casa y fui a ayudar a Nessie a hacer su tarea, aunque sabia que no me necesitaba me gustaba verla mientras fruncía el seño al no entender algo o como le brillaban los ojitos cuando le decía que lo había hecho bien.

- QUE TAL FAMILIA! – Exclamo Emmett mientras entraba por la puerta principal con los brazos abiertos.

- Sexy tío Emm – Dijo Nessie corriendo a los brazos de Emmett, esperen, Sexi Tío Emm?

- Sexy tío Emm? – Dije mirando a Emmett con una ceja levantada.

- Sexi Tío Emm me dijo que lo llamara así – Dijo Nessie mientras bajaba de los brazos de su "sexi" Tío, solo mire a Emmett con cara de "enserio"

- Que? – Exclamo levantando los brazos – Solo la incito a decir la verdad! – Dijo mientras levantaba la barbilla en señal de orgullo, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose a la escalera, solo solté una risita y seguí viendo a Nessie cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo por donde entraron Rose y Jasper.

- Que tal chicos? – Les dije con una sonrisa.

- Nada nuevo, sabes – Dijo Rosalie con sorna – Ya deberías saberlo.

- Ja-Ja-Ja – Dije separando cada silaba – Que graciosa.

- Como esta mi sobrina favorita? – Dijo Jasper acercándose a Nessie

- Bien tío Jazz – Le respondió Nessie mientras Jasper la alzaba y la cargaba en sus hombros mientras Ness reía.

Rose me miro, suspire – Alice y Bella están arriba, cosas de chicas – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ok – Dijo y desapareció por la escalera.

- Creo que debemos hablar Edward – Me dijo Jasper.

- Claro, nena porque no vas con mama – Le dije a Nessie quien me miro y asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Que sucede Jazz? – Le dije una vez que Nessie desapareció.

- Hay que discutir que aremos con el tema del perro del instituto – Cierto, se me había olvidado completamente.

- Se llama Austin cierto? – Le pregunte y asintió, y asi seguimos hablando por un rato y decidimos hablarlo mañana con todos ya que hoy Carlisle tenia turno todo el dia, luego subi a mi habitación y al entrar no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro, en la cama estaba Renesmee dormida y Bella detrás de ella le acariciaba el cabello, al abrir la puerta mi esposa me miro y sonrio y también me acosté en la cama con Nessie en el medio y nosotros a los lados estuvimos un rato asi mirándonos a los ojos hasta que Nessie se revolvió y despertó nos miro y sonrio.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos todos juntos entre juegos y risas, me encantaban estos momentos en que la sonrisa en la cara de Nessie nunca desaparecia, luego se hizo muy tarde asique Bella y yo fuimos a acostar a Nessie.

. Buenas noches mi niña - Dijo Bella mientras tapaba a Nessie.

- Buenas Noches mami, papi – Dijo Nessie y luego se durmió.

- Ah, que piensas del primer dia de clases – Le pregunte a Bella una vez que nos acostamos.

- Solo quiero que acabe – Dijo haciendo una mueca y no pude evitar besarla.

- Al menos superamos el primer día…

**NOTA AUTOR:**

**Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento! Lo Siento!**

**LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR CAP! Es que tuve muchos problemas en el colegio y muchos trabajos Pero ya estoy bien, el otro problema ¡NO TENGO INSPIRACION! SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION ¡! No se que hacer no tengo nada para el próximo Cap asique si tinene ideas DIGANMELAS ¡!**

**Otra cosa… ESTOY EMPEZANDO UN NUEVO FIC! Siiii es un crossover de Twilight y The Vampire Diaries ! :)))))**

**Talvez me demore en subir otro Cap pero NUNCA VOY A ABNDONAR LA HISTORIA ¡**

**Gracias a mi Beta Reader Analia ¡! Y Scarlett ¡!**

**Nos Vemos en el próximo Cap**

**Marti**


	6. Compras!

**Lean la nota de abajo porfavor!**

Capitulo 6

Alice Pov.

Hoy era Viernes, esta semana ha sido muy interesante, bueno hace unos cuantos días que empezamos en el Instituto Hawthorne y nuestra llegada fue una gran noticia e impacto en el pueblo, todos sabían sobre la nueva familia de 7 niños adoptados por un doctor y una ama de casa, y cuando llegamos todos hablaban de lo hermoso que éramos y blah blah blah, ya saben lo típico, también en el primer día descubrimos que había otro hombre lobo en el instituto! Y que casualmente estaba enamorado de Rosalie, cosa que tenia a Emmett muy, MUY molesto, y no es común ver a Emmett molesto asi que todos veíamos divertidos como Emmett se quejaba de Austin el chico lobo, en fin, yo estaba bien disfrutando con mi Jazzy, estábamos en nuestra habitación, Jazz estaba leyendo un libro mientras yo estaba planeando una salida de compras este fin de semana con Bella, Rose y Nessie, siiii perfecto! Necesito comprar nuevas blusas y faldas y zapatos y jeans y accesorios y maquillaje y….

- ALICE! PORFAVOR DEJA DE PENSAR EN TANTAS COSAS TAN RAPIDO! – Grito Edward desde su habitación, grrrrr amargado – ESCUCHE ESO!

- QUE BIEN PORQUE ESO ERES! Pensé lo mas fuerte que pude y escuche un leve gruñido, JA! Como Bella fue al parque con Nessie y Rose, Edward no podía usar su escudo así que tenia que leer todas nuestras mentes quisiera o no.

Mmmmm, donde estaba? Aaaah! Si COMPRAS, Bueno como decía, hay una nueva línea de Victoria Secret´s que necesito comprar! Aah y el otro día vi en un desfile a Naya Rivera con un vestido gris HERMOSO que sé que a mi me quedaría muuuuuuuucho mejor y en 2 semanas es la rebaja en Tiffany´s y necesito estar ahí! Pero no puedo cargar todas las bolsas sola, bueno si puedo pero no creo que la gente crea que es normal para una chica como yo cargar tantas bolsas asi que voy a llevar a mi Jazz conmigo! Sii! Que divertido va a ser este fin de semana, debo comprarle mas vestidos a Bella para que deje de usar tantos Jeans, tal vez le compre uno azul para que Edward no se enoje mucho por haber secuestrado a su esposa y todo eso pero..

- ALICE AUN ASI ME ENOJARE! – Ops…

- PERO EDWARD LE QUEDARA HERMOSO! Y DEJA DE LEER MIS PENSAMIENTOS! – Le grite enojada, metiche…

- HEY! ES ESO O ESCUCHAR A EMMETT PLANEAR DIFERENTES FORMAS DE MATAR Y/O TORTURAR A AUSTIN LUEGO DE HABER ENCONTRADO MENSAJES ALGO PERVERTIDOS EN EL FACEBOOK DE ROSALIE EN LA MAÑANA!

Oh yo podría ayudar a Emmett a hacerle una broma a Austin, hace tanto que no hago bromas a alguien con Emmett, antes las hacíamos TODOOOOO el tiempo, pero luego de una broma al director de un antiguo Instituto en la cual lamentablemente el pobre hombre quedo azul de por vida, Carlisle nos prohibió hacer mas bromas y nos castigo por dos semana a Emmett sin videojuegos y a mi SIN COMPRAS! Luego de eso no hice bromas nunca mas porque amo demasiado mis compras como para arriesgarlas, pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo no creo que Carlisle se acuerde, en fin volviendo al tema – ENTONCES SAL DE LA CASA EDWARD, VE A HACER ALGO!

Y entonces escuche como se abría la puerta principal, asique Salí a ver y en la puerta Bella, Rose y Nessie entraron justo cuando Edward iba a abrir.

- AL FIN! – Grito Edward mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Bella y luego agarraba a Nessie - Vamos a salir pequeña.

- Sii! PAPI – Grito Nessie mientras salía por la puerta.

- Que sucedió? – Pregunto Bella mirándome.

- No me mires a mi yo no se nada – Le dije con mi mejor cara perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia luego de una tormenta, ella solo se rio y fue a ducharse.

- Rose quieres ir de compras? – Le pregunte y supe su respuesta – SII! VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

Y asi Rose y yo nos subimos a mi hermoso Porche y nos fuimos al centro comercial de Lazcao, al llegar me di cuenta de que no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeño, incluso era mucho mas grande que el que había en Forks pero había visto mejores, no le tome mucha importancia y con Rose fuimos a ver las tiendas que habían, para mi sorpresa habían muchas tiendas de mi gusto como Gucci, Prada, Victoria Secret, Louis Vouiton, Target, Tiffani´s y muchas mas! Asique estuve feliz todo el tiempo viendo las nuevas colecciones y todos los nuevos accesorios y gastando mucho dinero, ya saben ser vampiro y vivir tanto tiempo tiene sus ventajas…

Pase el resto de la tarde con Rose, compramos en todas las tiendas del centro comercial y al final teníamos tantas bolsas que Rose tuvo que volver corriendo a casa para que las bolsas entraran al auto, al llegar a casa nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme sentados en el sofá abrazados viendo una película romántica en la televisión, luego vimos que Emmett y Jasper estaban arriba jugando video juegos y Edward estaba pintando con Nessie en su cuarto.

- Ness! – Grite al entrar a la habitación de la pequeña para encontrarla en el suelo con su padre haciendo dibujos de mariposas, perfecto – Te compre un vestido HER-MO-SO! – Le dije emocionada.

- Quiero verlo! – Dijo con su tierna vocecita y le mostré la bolsa que tenia en mi espalda y ella corrió a abrirla y revelar el hermoso vestido rosa que elegí junto a Rose, el vestido era de un color Rosa muy suave y tenia pequeñas mariposas volando de diferentes colores.

- ME ENCANTA! – Grito Nessie emocionada – GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Papi Mira! Mira mi nuevo vestido! – Pude escuchar como todos en la casa reían un poco al escuchar la emoción en la voz de Nessie.

- Es hermoso Ness – Le dijo calmadamente Edward.

- Voy a mostrárselo a Mami! – Dijo Renesmee antes de salir corriendo por la puerta al cuarto de Edward y Bella donde Bella se encontraba probablemente leyendo o algo.

- Deberías dejar de comprarle tantas cosas Alice, no queremos que acabe obsesionado como tu, eso si seria una gran tragedia – Me dijo Edward sonriendo burlón.

- Eres un amargado Edward, cualquiera parecido a mi es tremendamente afortunado! – Le dije enojada mientras me iba con mi Jazzy, podía escuchar la risa de Edward y eso me hizo enojar más pero en cuanto llegue a los brazos de mi Jazz sentí una ola de calma y tranquilidad sobre mi que me hizo sonreír.

- Gracias Jazzy – Le dije a mi amado quien estaba abrazándome por la espalda con sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro.

- Cuando quieras princesa – Me respondió dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla.

ROSE POV

Fue divertido salir de compras con Alice ya que necesitaba algo para distraerme de todos los problemas que tenía en mi cabeza, primero estaba el asunto del maldito perro Austin, Aghh! Como se atreve a mandarme mensajes así, juro que cuando Emmett lo vio estaba rojo de la ira y déjame decirte que siendo vampiros pálidos como la nieve es difícil ponerse rojo! En fin, necesito hacer algo para que me deje en paz y poder volver a mi relación perfecta con mi Emm el solo esta arruinando este viaje que se suponía debía ser divertido no lleno de drama!

Suspire y fui a la habitación que comparto con Emmett a guardar todo lo que compre que era bastante pero la nada comparado con todo lo que compro Alice, enserio ese duende compro el doble de las cosas que compre yo e incluso más incluso creo que en una tienda se compró uno de cada cosa!

Al guardar todo en mi closet me tome mi tiempo y lo hice todo a velocidad humana, ya que en realidad no tenia nada mas que hacer, al terminar fui a la sala de juegos para ver que hacían Jasper y Emmett, al llegar los vi sentados en el sofá jugando uno de sus videojuegos

- Como te fue osita? – Me pregunto Emmett mirándome por un segundo antes de volver a su juego.

- Bien, compre bastantes cosas ya sabes, lo normal – Le respondí y un segundo después Emmett salto del sillón y empezó a saltar y bailar mientras gritaba "Ha! Te gane!" "En tu cara Jasper" "Emmett es el mejor" y cosas de ese estilo, no le tome importancia ya que esto era típico de Emmett, cruce la mirada con Jasper y ambos rodamos los ojos simultáneamente antes de que Jasper se levantara y se fuera de la habitación.

- Oh cobarde! No quieres la revancha porque no quieres ver como gano de nuevo! – Emm dijo con un puchero obviamente triste por no poder seguir jugando asique se me ocurrió una idea para animarlo un poco.

- Que tal si vamos a cazar un rato, escuche que hay unos buenos osos en la zona… - Le dije sugestivamente y cuando se volteo a mirarme supe que lo había animado por la mirada que me daba.

- Si! – Dijo y agarro mi mano y nos encaminamos afuera.

Pasamos mas o menos una hora y media cazando en el bosque, los primeros 30 minutos cazamos y nos alimentamos de verdad, luego solo lo hicimos por diversión viendo quien podía atrapar al animal primero y cosas por el estilo. Luego de aburrirnos nos devolvimos a la casa donde nos quedamos viendo televisión.

POV Misterioso

Ok, ya está, no hay vuelta atrás, me voy a España en 5 días y me voy a disculpar por todo lo que hice y dije, ya todo se arreglara y todo volverá a la normalidad y podre volver a vivir tranquilamente…

**Mhhmm…. Hola…. Ehmmm si…. LO SIENTO LOS SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR! Enserio lo siento muuuuucho pero mis motivos son demasiado personales como para ponerlos aquí ;(**

**En fin, chicas necesito saber si quieren que continue con esta historia o no! Porfavor díganme en sus Reviews si esque quieren que continue o si quieren que pare con esta historia!**

**Si, saben quien es el POV Misterioso? Yo creo que es muy obvio pero aun asi díganme que creen en un review!**

**Gracias a todas las que aun siguen mi historia y me dejaron lindos reviews! ****SON LO MEJOR! 3**

**~Lost Daughter of Poseidon****Ψ (No se si lo dije en el capitulo anterior pero seeh cambie mi nombre! Antes era Marti Twilighter pero como ven ya no)**


End file.
